Still Addicted To You!
by PrettyTwisted
Summary: Sequel to So Addicted To You. Edward and Jacob face their toughest challenge yet. The Volturi come back, and they are less then happy. Will Jacob and Edward survive this together and alive? I suck at summaries! But please read! JACOBxEDWARD! M-Preg!
1. White Wedding

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight or anything affiliated with it.**

**A/N: So here it is, the sequel to So Addicted To You. I will be mixing the POV's up between Jacob and Edward this time, because people have asked I do something like that. There will be male pregnancy in this story, and alot of man loving.**

**If you haven't read So Addicted To You yet, then you really, really should or this is probably not going to make sense. So please go to my page and find and read it before going any further with this one. **

**This first chapter will be done in Edward's POV. So please enjoy.**

**The writing style I am using is a bit different to the other story, but that is because it is going to have the POV changes.**

**Remember to read and review. Reviews always make me happy and make me want to write more and more.**

- Edward's POV -

My mind is blank. I hear nothing anymore – for six whole months I have not heard a single thought, aside from my own. Now, it wouldn't be right for me to complain about this, but it is weird, creepy even – when you have had everyone's thoughts in your head for over 100 years and then they just disappear, it messes with your mind a little bit.

"Edward, are you ready?" Alice calls, bounding happily into my room, her cute pixie hair cut styled back with an ornate butterfly jewel clip. "We have about five minutes" she adds, hugging me tightly.

"I am more than ready Alice, I can't wait to get out there and marry the love of my life. I just hope you haven't gone overboard with the decorations" I say, laughing when she sticks her tongue out at me.

See, if I could still hear her thoughts I wouldn't be this nervous; I would know what she had done and who she had invited to the wedding. I would know how Jacob is doing at the moment – I sure hope he is doing ok.

"Come on Edward, let's go" Alice says, holding her arm out to me.

I link my arm with hers and head out the door of my bedroom. We stop at the top of the staircase where a huge red curtain has been put up.

Jacob is on the other side of the curtain, I can smell and feel him – he is nervous – extremely so.

The curtain was Alice's idea, she was adamant that Jacob and I not see each other until she pulls the golden string to drop the curtain, which is when we will walk down the stairs together.

A slow, melodic tune fills the air and the curtain drops.

Jacob turns to look at me – he looks amazing. He has a dark black suit on, tailored perfectly to fit his muscular figure. The white shirt he has on is done all the way up, and the blood red tie is sitting perfectly down the middle of his chest.

He has his hair neatly spiked, and his gorgeous smile is blinding – he is beautiful.

I reach my hand out and take his warm hand in mine – looking down I chuckle lightly at the contrast difference in our skin tones. His is a dark, caramel colour where mine is a pale white, vanilla colour.

"You look amazing" I whisper as we walk down the stair toward the 'alter' that Alice had spent the morning erecting.

As we step off the final step I cast my eyes around – Alice has done a brilliant job.

There are not as many guests as I had assumed she would invite. There were beautiful pale blue and white fairly lights strung up around the house. The alter is huge – a massive arch decorated with white and red roses. The guests are seated on fluffy white chairs on the red carpet Alice had placed down.

I look over and see Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie smiling brightly at me.

Rosalie and Alice are wearing long and flowing blood red halter dresses, and both of them are holding a small bouquet of red and white roses. Emmett and Jasper are in white suits with black bow ties.

I smile my crooked smile at them and stand in front of the alter, with my back to my family.

Behind Jacob I notice his pack brothers – Embry, Quil, Sam, Paul and Jared – standing just behind him – all of them in the same outfits as Emmett and Jasper.

Jacob catches my eye again – he is beautiful – everything from the way his tuxedo hugs his large muscular body to the way he is smiling at me – his eyes roaming me up and down and his breathing slightly hitched.

Carlisle had offered to do the ministerial duties for the ceremony.

He is dressed in a high collard vicar coat with black tailored pants.

"Welcome to all of our family and friends" Carlisle begins, his toothy smile gracing his pale features. "We are gathered here today to join my son, Edward, and his partner, Jacob, in Holy Matrimony. We are all grateful and honoured that you could all join us here on this special day. Before we begin the vows is there anybody here who wishes to object to this union? If so, please stand now or forever hold your peace" he says, looking around the room at the hundred or so guests that Alice had invited.

I held my breath for a short moment thinking someone would say something – perhaps Aro was around the corner, ready to jump out and object – or maybe Bella, she has been more approving recently and she says she is just glad that we are happy – but she could also jump up and object.

I look up and notice that Jacob his eyes glued to the floor – I wish I could hear his thoughts.

"Good" Carlisle says, picking up the small leather bound book in front of him and continuing "Jacob, Edward, could you please take each other's hands while I do the vows" he says, smiling over at the two of us.

I place my hands in Jacob's and squeeze his hand lightly – he smiles over at me and winks, almost making me laugh out loud.

"Edward, please repeat after me" Carlisle says, looking over at me now. "I, Edward Cullen, take you, Jacob Black, to be my partner, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know. I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the man you will become, and falling in love a little more every day. I promise to love and cherish you through whatever life may bring us"

Repeating what Carlisle had just said I can feel my own breathing become ragged – this would be so much easier if I didn't breathe – I wish Carlisle could find an explanation for this, because breathing without a heartbeat and sleeping when I don't need too is strange – and then there is the not reading minds anymore – it is all strange.

I shake my head slightly as Jacob repeats the vows Carlisle had just read again.

"I, Jacob Black, take you, Edward Cullen, to be my partner, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know. I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the man you will become, and falling in love with you a little more every day. I promise to love and cherish you through whatever life may bring us" he says, smiling at me as a single tear slides slowly down his cheek.

"Now, I understand that you both have your own personal vows to do on Alice's insistence" Carlisle says as everyone in the room chuckles lightly at the smiling and happy Alice just behind me.

"Edward, if you will" Carlisle says, waving his pale hand in my direction.

Taking a deep breath – I really need to stop doing that – I begin to recite the vows that I had written a few weeks ago –

"Jacob, I love you. You are my best friend. Today I give myself to you in marriage. I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle.  
I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard,  
when our love is simple, and when it is an effort. I promise to cherish you, and to always hold you in highest regard. These things I give to you today, and all the days of our...existence" I say, my eyes never leaving Jacob's dark eyes, slightly shining with tears of happiness.

"Now, Jacob, if you will" Carlisle says, waving his hand in Jacob's direction this time.

"Edward, I take you to be my husband from this time onward, to join with you and to share all that is to come, to be your faithful husband, to give and to receive, to speak and to listen, to inspire and to respond; a commitment made in love, kept in faith, and eternally made new. I promise to be forever, addicted to you" Jacob says, his eyes glued directly to mine as he speaks.

I look over and see that Jacob's father, Billy Black, is sniffling slightly, a few stray tears sliding down his tanned wrinkled cheeks. Jacob's sisters, Rachael and Rebecca are here as well – both of them crying openly.

"Can I have the rings please?" Carlisle asks, looking over at both Embry and Emmett.

Emmett walks over to me and hands me the silver ring that we had picked out when I first decided I wanted to be with Jacob forever.

Jacob and I turn around at the same time, both smiling happily.

"Now, please place the rings on each other's hands" Carlisle says, looking down at mine and Jacob's entwined hands.

As I am pushing the silver ring down Jacob's finger I can hear Carlisle speaking the almost final words that will form our union.

"Do you, Edward Cullen, take Jacob Black to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do" I answer, smiling when Jacob exhales deeply through his nose to stop himself from crying – I can't read his mind, I don't know if that is right, but I am sure it is, I do know Jacob well enough now.

Jacob slowly pushes the matching silver ring onto my finger as Carlisle continues.

"Do you, Jacob Black, take Edward Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do" he whispers as a tear slides down his cheek again.

"With god and our many family and friends as my witness I now pronounce you husband and...husband. You may now kiss each other" he finishes, closing the leather book he had in front of himself.

Jacob and I meet halfway as he bends his head slightly to press his warm lips to mine – he smells and tastes amazing – completely outdoorsy, with a hint of mint toothpaste.

We pull apart and rest our foreheads against each other, both of us just staring intently at each other as the crowd around us applauds loudly.

Jacob and I walk between the chairs to head outside. The aisle between the chairs is carpeted red and has white rose petals scattered neatly around it.

Outside it is just as decorated as inside I notice as I look up and around me – the same pale blue and white fairy lights have been strung up around the trees. There are white and red rose petals scattered neatly along the path in the forest. There is a huge marquee tent in the centre in case it rains. Ornate wooden tables and chairs are scattered around the outside of the house, each of them with name place settings. There is a huge buffet table against the wall of the house – it is groaning under the weight of the amount of food, wine and juice on it.

Our bridal party join us outside next and we all take a seat at the long table facing all of the smaller tables that are scattered around the place.

"Are you guys ready for your first dance as a married couple?" Alice asks excitedly, practically bouncing out of her seat.

"We really don't have a choice now, do we Alice?" I chuckle knowing that no matter what happens she was will make us get onto the wooden dance floor she put out here and dance.

As everybody takes their seats Carlisle pulls a wireless microphone out from behind the huge stereo system that Alice had booked for the event.

"Sorry to interrupt everybody, but can I please have the grooms up here for their first dance?" he says, smiling over at me.

Jacob and I walk hand in hand to the middle of the dance floor as a slow, song begins to play loudly for everyone to hear.

All eyes are on us as we sway to the music – I have my arms around Jacob's neck and he has his around my waist. He is smiling beautifully down at me – his eyes alight with passion and fire – exactly the way I feel.

"I can't believe we just got married" Jacob whispers as more and more people slowly file on to the makeshift dance floor.

"Well love, you better believe it because it just happened" I whisper, pressing my lips to his.

Our tongue battle for dominance, fighting roughly as we press our bodies closer together – desperate for more intimate contact.

Jacob tastes amazing – it is a mix between firewood and leather and it sends my head into a spin, completely fogging my brain.

"Wow" Jacob breathes, his sweet scent wafting around me "that was amazing. Who knew it would be even better kissing your husband. God, I can NOT wait until tonight" he adds, giving my ass a soft slap.

Such a tease Jacob, such a tease.

"So, Edward, where are we going tonight?" he asks, running his large warm hand along my chest.

I laugh lightly – it had been like this for 3 months. Alice and I decided on a spot for our honeymoon, and Jacob has been trying to get me to tell him ever since. He has tried many different approaches to make me spill the beans, which included; begging, ignoring me for an hour, cornering Alice to threaten it out of her, withholding sexual favours – which didn't work to well, I am well practiced in abstinence after all – and then he tried to bribe me with sexual favours; all of it to no avail, he will only find out where we are going when we get there.

Jacob pouts at me – and it is oh so adorable.

"Please tell me, please Edward?" he begs, pulling me flush against him, his hands cupping my ass.

"No" I answer, running my tongue along his soft warm lips – making his breathing quicken slightly.

"Please, I thought you Cullen's were all nice and stuff. You should prove me right and just tell me" he says – trying again.

"Well, unluckily for you, Jacob, I am no longer a Cullen now, I am officially a Black, and the way I remember it is – they are stubborn pains in the butt who like to tease other people" I respond, pressing my body closer to his still, earning a low moan from his gorgeous lips.

"Fine, you win, you actually have a good point" he says, pouting slightly again "Edward Black, it sounds good, doesn't it?" he adds, pressing his lips into mine for a searing kiss.

Someone next to us clears there throat "may I please cut in?" Alice asks, taking Jacob from me and pushing me toward Esme.

"You look beautiful Edward" she whispers when I take her hand in mine and walk her out on to the dance floor.

"As do you mother" I say, pressing a kiss to her pale hand.

The night seemed to fly by and in no time at all Alice was bounding over to me and Jacob.

"You two need to leave, you don't want to miss your plane, do you?" she says, pulling us both up by the hands.

"So, we are going on a plane" Jacob whispers, his brow creased together in concentration.

I smile affectionately at him – he is simply too sweet and adorable.

After a quick round of goodbyes to family and friends Jacob and I get into the new Aston Martin that I had gotten for him when he crashed his Volkswagen Rabbit into a tree during a race with Embry.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me where we are going?" Jacob asks, gripping my thigh lightly.

"Jacob, love, you can ask all you want, but no, I will not be telling you" I answer, pulling into the car park of the small airport.

We walk hand in hand toward a counter where a short, plump woman is sitting.

"Ah, you must be the Misters Blacks, yes?" she calls

I nod at her and show her the tickets I have in my back pocket.

"Yes, well there is a private jet awaiting you at gate 19" she says, smiling as Jacob opens his mouth and closes it again in a pretty good imitation of a fish out of water.

"Coming love?" I ask, tugging on his arm to get him walking again.

"A private jet? Really?" he asks, jumping up and down excitedly – he is adorable.

We board the plane together, taking a seat on the large bed.

"There is a bed in here, and food, and wow, a TV, a bath and a toilet. But best of all, Edward, it has you on it" Jacob says, pulling me against his body, pressing his rock hard cock into mine.

"I love you Jacob" I sigh, running my cool pale hands down his perfectly sculpted abdominal muscles, causing him to stifle a wanton moan.

"I love you too Edward" he whispers, grinding himself up into me.

"We are not having sex on this plane Jacob" I say as he pulls my jacket off and throws it to the floor below "there is a nice, large, vibrating bed waiting for us when we get where we are going" I add, eliciting another breathtaking moan from his gorgeous lips.

"Alright Edward, I will wait, but when we get wherever the hell we are going I am definitely going to ride the heck out of you" he says, positioning himself so that he is wrapped tightly around me.

My eyes begin to get heavier as the plane speeds closer and closer to our destination.

It is still weird, this sleeping thing – Carlisle is yet to find anything out in regards to what is happening – he has a few theories, but none of them make sense at all.

It is almost as though I am slowly turning human – I tasted a bit of pizza the other night when Jacob was eating it – and I could taste it, it wasn't like the normal boring cardboard taste that it should have been. But it is impossible to turn human – I am dead, and nothing in this world can change that.

I can see it is starting to freak Jacob out – even though he won't say it out loud. He was fine with it all until about a month ago when Emmett punched me in the arm after something I had jokingly said. The weird thing was that it hurt – it actually hurt. My skin was stinging and a large purple bruise came up on my skin – it didn't stay there long, only for about ten minutes – but it was enough to freak Jacob out. He has become the over protective one now.

I am sure Carlisle will figure it out soon enough – he always does. Until then I will enjoy my honeymoon and new life with my husband, Jacob.

**Ok, well that is the first chapter for the sequel to So Addicted To You.**

**I apologize if the wedding scene and vows are not up to scratch or do not sound realistic enough – but I am not married and have not been to a wedding in such a long time.**

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed this. Please read and review.**

**Thanks!**

**PrettyTwisted x0x**


	2. November Rain

**Disclaimer – I do not own anything affiliated with Twilight.**

**A/N – Thanks for the reviews so far. So, this chapter will be done in Jacob's POV as the last one was Edward's. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Warnings – Man loving.**

- Jacob's POV -

What is wrong with you Edward? Why are you sleeping? This is really starting to freak me out – I hope Carlisle can figure out what is wrong. I just hope it is nothing bad, I just hope you will be ok.

I lean down and press my lips to his forehead as the plane slowly descends.

"Did I fall asleep again? I'm sorry Jacob" he whispers, rubbing his eyes and sitting up in the bed.

What are you sorry for Edward? You haven't slept in over 100 years – sure it sucks that you are sleeping at all now because it is not normal, but if I hadn't slept for that long I am sure I would be sleeping all the time as well.

"Are you ready?" he asks, standing up and extending his pale white hand to me.

"Where are we?" I ask – hopefully he will slip up now.

"You will find out in due time love"

Damn you Edward. You know, I am glad that you can't hear my thoughts right now, because you may actually get mad at me. You could hear my thoughts if I wanted you too though. I can project my thoughts into you, but I still don't have control of it.

Edward puts his hand in mine as we head off the plane.

The airport is huge, way bigger than the one we have in Forks. There are few people around at the moment, but that is fine, it means we can get out of here faster. I look around and notice that none of the signs are in English – Damn, I should have paid more attention to language classes at school.

"Come love, we only have a short drive now" Edward says, heading toward the front exit of the large airport – or, I am assuming it is the front exit, I can't be too sure as the signs are in another language.

The automatic doors swing open and we head toward the black Porsche waiting for us out the front. I listen intently as Edward speaks another language to this man before ushering me into the car.

We are travelling slowly through the wide streets – the buildings are beautiful, they are old and look like they have so much history to them. The hills and trees are green as though it has rained recently. The night sky is full of stars and the full moon is shining brightly. The air is perfect –not to cold and not too hot.

"Can you tell me where we are now, please?" I ask, turning in my seat to look at Edward.

He smiles his gorgeous crooked smile at me and nods his head.

"Yes, your father tells me you wanted to visit here when you were a child, he wanted to take you here for many years..." he says.

Wow, there is no way. He couldn't have gotten me to Finland – this is my favourite country in the world. I have no reason for it to be really, but I have always had an interest in it – everything from the language to the beautiful buildings and the amazing music that comes out of this country.

"Finland" I breath as I jump out of my seat to throw myself at Edward "you are the best, you are the greatest most amazing, beautiful and perfect husband EVER" I squeak, pressing my lips to his.

I press my lips to his neck, suckling lightly on the pale, hard skin there. I can feel my cock twitching slightly – damn, all I have to do is touch him and I am ready to fuck his brains out – is this normal?

The car slows down to a stop outside of a huge building – a hotel.

We enter our room – it is beautiful, it has beautiful blood red walls, the floor is carpeted in a soft fluffy black rug, the bed is huge, it has a black mosquito net around it, the quilts and sheets are a deep red, and it has many fluffy pillows at the head.

There is a luxurious sitting room; it has a huge plasma TV and stereo system.

It smells lovely in her – like roses and cream.

"This is beautiful Edward" I whisper, pulling him flush against me and pressing my lips to his.

He tastes amazing, like lavender, sunshine and vanilla. My senses tingle and my cock jumps in excitement. Running my tongue along his mouth he opens it for me. Our tongues meet in a sexual and mind blowing dance. I press my body closer to his and enjoy the tingles that run through my body as his erection presses into mine.

I push him up against the blood red wall and press myself as close to him as possible. I bite down hard on his neck, earning myself a loud and wanton moan to escape his perfect lips. I quickly rip his jacket and tie off, throwing them down on the floor. I bite, nip and suck my way down his chest and stomach, enjoying the way he places his hands on my shoulders to hold himself up.

Using my mouth I remove his pants, watching through hooded eyes as his cock bounces free of the underwear he was wearing.

I run my tongue up the length of his shaft, enjoying the moan that comes breathily from his mouth. I engulf his cock in my mouth, swishing and swirling my tongue around it expertly. My own cock is throbbing painfully, desperate to be buried deep inside Edward's tight caverns.

I put my left hand behind him, running my finger along his backside. Reaching my hand up and along his slender and hard stomach I place my fingers into his mouth and moan loudly around his cock at the way his tongue slips and slides roughly over my fingers.

When my fingers are wet enough I pull them from his mouth and slide them around his body. I slip my index finger into his tight hole, pressing deep, causing him to groan loudly before using his hand to cover his mouth – ah, ever so discreet Edward.

Inserting a second finger I bite lightly down on his rock hard cock before removing my fingers. I stand back up, pressing my body against his again. He quickly removes my pants with nimble fingers – he is shaking with lust and excitement.

When my cock springs free of the confines of my pants I spin Edward around, pressing my cock up against his tight little ass. Slowly I press myself into him, revelling in the feel of my penis being squeezed deliciously between his tight ass cheeks.

I bite down on his shoulder blade, causing him to arch his body into me, effectively forcing my cock further into his tight caverns.

My body tingles roughly and I can feel myself becoming completely enamoured in Edward. I bend his body slightly, holding his hips tightly to keep him in place.

I pull my cock out of him so that only the bulbous head is still inside his body. Running my nails down his back, I slam back into him, causing us both to scream out in pure pleasure.

I slam in and out quickly, gripping his hips tightly as his hands rest against the wall to hold him in place. My body starts to sweat and my breathing becomes heavy and ragged – as does his – and this turns me on even more – he has never had to breathe frantically while we had sex before.

"Harder Jacob, harder" he demands, slamming himself back into me.

Complying with his wishes I wrap one arm around his body, gripping his throbbing cock roughly as I begin to slam deep into his body, hard and fast.

"Edward" I scream as I release my juices deep inside his tight body at the exact moment he spills his seed on my hand and the blood red wall he was using for support.

"Jacob that was amazing" he says, sliding down the wall and closing his eyes.

"Yeah, that was something alright" I say, crawling over to sit next to him. I lay my head down, resting it on his sticky and naked lap "thanks for this Edward, it is perfect"

How did I end up with such a perfect imprint? He is amazing – I will love him until my heart stops beating – which hopefully won't be happening at all – unless something is really wrong with Edward, because if there is, and something happens that causes him not be here anymore then my life is over – I would not live in a world where Edward does not exist.

"Are you awake?" I ask, looking up to his beautiful face.

He smiles down at me "yeah, I am wide awake, but I am really hungry, what about you?" he asks, running his hand through my dark locks.

I nod enthusiastically, pulling myself up and then helping him up.

The kitchen is lavish – it has marble benches and stainless steel appliances – it looks like something you can find in a magazine or a display room for a new house.

"What do you feel like eating?" Edward asks, opening the black cupboards to reveal fully stocked shelves.

"I don't mind, anything will do" I say, taking a seat the bench and watching him pull various foods from the cupboards and fridge.

Half an hour later we are sitting together at the small table eating a delicious chilli chicken and rice meal. It is amazing – I had no idea Edward could cook this good.

It is weird to see Edward eat something, even if it is nowhere near as much as what I am eating – just that one bite of chicken and the small plate of rice that he covered in blood he took from the fridge makes my blood run cold – something is really the matter with him – and I will do anything I need to in order to find out what it is as soon as we get back.

"What would you like to do tonight love?" Edward asks, placing his bowl and mine into the sink behind him where he leaves them.

"Let's stay in tonight, we can go out tomorrow" I reply with a wink in his direction.

Edward and I lay on the leather couch watching a horror movie about vampires – it is amusing to do this with Edward because it irritates him when everything is wrong – I now know something new about my husband; he really does not like cliché vampire stereotypes.

"I think I am going to take a bath, care to join me babe?" I ask, standing from the couch and making a show of removing my shirt and tossing it toward the bed.

His eyes rake up and down my body and I can see them darken with lust – perfect.

I grip his hand and drag him toward the bathroom.

It is huge; there is a spa and a large porcelain bath tub. The shower has a clear glass screen around it and the candles around the room leave a sweet and relaxing smell in the room.

I turn the faucet on the bath watching the water cascade down quickly. I pour some bubble bath mix into the tub and stare for a while as I watch it fill up.

We climb into the tub. I pull him against me, resting his back against my chest – the lingering smell of the roses and candles mix perfectly with Edward's scent.

"Edward, are you sure you are ok? I know I keep asking you and you keep telling me that you are fine, but I am worried. I know you think Carlisle will figure it all out soon, but I just can't help it" I say, running my dripping wet hand down the length of his arm that is resting on my leg.

"I am fine, all that is different is that I am sleeping and I have had a couple of things to eat. Nothing is the matter with me. I feel generally find – the only thing I do feel is lost, but that is only because I have not had my head to myself for such a long time" he answers, his honey smooth voice calming my worries slightly.

What if this is something bad though? What if Carlisle can't figure it out? What do we do then? I mean, I won't mind having an Edward who sleeps and can't get inside my head, but obviously it bugs him a little bit, and if it is bugging him, no matter how much he denies it, then I will have to anything in my power to help him.

"Jacob, love, can you not think about things like that and just enjoy your honeymoon, please?" Edward asks, tilting his head back to look at me.

How can I say no when he is looking at me like that?

"Ok, I will forget about it...for now...but, hey, Edward, how long do we have here in Finland?"

"As long as you want Jacob, we actually bought this room, so we could stay here for months if you wanted too"

"You really are amazing, you know?" I whisper as I spin him around, our chest pressed firmly against each other as I press my lips into his. He doesn't even hesitate to open his mouth and I eagerly push my tongue into the cool caves of his mouth – allowing his sweet taste to fill my being.

I run my hands down his back and cup his ass, pressing him closer to me. My cock twitches excitedly as a wanton moan sounds delicately from his petal pink lips.

"Edward" I whisper, sliding my body further down into the water where I knew his erection was. I breathe heavily as his rock hard cock slides easily into my tight ass because of the water and the bubbles.

"You really are insatiable Jacob Black" he whispers, running his teeth along my nipple and biting down hard before running his cool tongue along it to soothe it.

"I am not insatiable Edward, you are simply to delicious to resist" I whisper, forcing myself further down, completely impaling myself on his cock.

Edward places his hands on either side of the tub and lifts my legs up. I hook them behind his neck, moaning at the feel of his cock getting more depth because of the position we are in and the way the warm water makes it even easier for him so slide in and out of me.

He moves in and out of me quickly, slamming directly into my prostate every time. The sweet sound of splashing water and the muffled sound of our skin slapping roughly against each other alone is enough to cause a particularly loud moan to form from my mouth. Edward picks up even more speed, and I close my eyes, breathing heavily as my body inches closer and closer to orgasm – again.

"Edward, I – ugh – I – going – to – ah" I say, completely incoherent as my orgasm rips roughly through me. I scream loudly as Edward slams into my tight ass three more times, prolonging my orgasm even more – to the point where I was sure I had gotten hard again.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" I ask, looking down at him as he pulls slowly out of me.

He smiles his crooked smile at me before pulling himself out of the tub – I follow a moment later.

We dress in silence – both of us still completely high from our ground breaking orgasms in the bath tub.

This is an amazing honeymoon. I have my lovely Edward here, I am in Finland, I have plenty of food to eat, a plasma TV at my disposal and great sex – could this get any better? No, it couldn't, it is already perfect, and nothing, absolutely _nothing _can ruin this.

"Wow, I am so tired" I whisper as we curl up on the bed as a married couple for the first time.

"Well, go to sleep then love" Edward chuckles, running his hands through my black hair "Finland and I will still be here when you wake up"

"Yeah, I know, I just don't think I will be able to sleep. I am too high at the moment – I guess I never thought my life could be so perfect, ya know?"

"Well, Jacob, you deserve nothing less than perfect" Edward whispers, pressing a chaste kiss to my lips.

Closing my eyes I finally fall asleep – dreams of Edward and sex fill my sub conscious.

I awake in the morning to find the bed empty – where the heck is Edward?

Instantly I freak out, sitting bolt upright I pull the covers off of me, throwing them messily to the floor as I run in to the living room to find him.

There is nobody in there – maybe he went hunting or something.

A loud retching noise hits my ears from in the bathroom. I run in, slamming the door open to see my gorgeous Edward leaning over the pristine toilet bowl – his golden eyes dark and his bronze hair slightly limp and dull.

"Edward, are you ok?" I shriek, sitting on the ground beside him and putting my hand to his forehead – still cold as ever – well, that is a good sign.

"I feel a bit weird today, but I will be fine. You should go out and explore Finland for the day" he says, more blood red vomit exiting his body through his mouth.

"No fucking way Edward. I know you care more about other people then you do yourself, that is one thing I love about you, but there is no way in hell I am going anywhere while you are in here sick – you are a vampire for all that is unholy – you shouldn't even be sick" I say, my voice soft and caring as I rub soothing circles on his back with my warm hand.

Edward's mobile phone sounds loudly from in the bedroom. I put my hand on his shoulder as he makes an effort to pull himself up and answer it.

"Stay here, I will get it" I say, leaving the room quickly and picking up his small flip phone.

"Hullo" I say, noticing that there was no number displayed on the screen.

"Jacob, Hi, it is Carlisle, is Edward there?"

"No, he is – uh – busy at the moment"

"Ok, well this concerns you as well. I am sorry to interrupt your honeymoon like this, but it is important. It is about what has been happening with Edward" he says, his voice slightly frantic.

"What? What is wrong with Edward? Is he going to be ok?"

"Jacob, calm down. I will explain it all in due time, it isn't something I can explain over the phone. I just wanted to call and tell you to be careful, because from what I have read – with Edward sleeping and losing his vampiric abilities it can only mean one thing" he says and I can feel my breathing quicken with worry.

"You see, Jacob, Edward is an Incubus. This basically means that he would be able to impregnate a female if he were to make love to them. But I have read a bit more on the subject, and seeing as you have so much ancient and powerful magic in you it can work in the reverse, if you – let's say – top – while in bed and release your seed into him, his body has a temperature so cool that your semen can remain alive in his system for a long time – usually between a week and 12 months – it will literally freeze your semen. This will cause a few changes in his body – it in a way, prepares him for being able to hold a child. I am simply calling to tell you not to do anything that would release any more semen into Edward, because after his body has stored and kept some alive it is more susceptible to pregnancy. I guess what I am trying to tell you is not to spill your seed inside Edward again – he is already showing signs that his body has stored some already and it is preparing to be able to produce a child" he says, his voice one of worry and embarrassment.

"Carlisle, what would happen if I did actually top with Edward after these changes have started?" I ask, my heart rate running a million miles an hour.

"Well the chances that he will fall pregnant are high – and unlike a female pregnancy he will show the symptoms right away"

"And if he was pregnant, what would happen then?

"Well, I am unsure, no Incubi has ever lived to tell the tale because 60% of the body will slowly become more and more human in nature, but his skin will remain hard and it is impossible to retrieve the child from skin that hard as it is basically impenetrable"

My heart is racing and my palms are sweaty – could this possibly be true? No, it just can't be – there is no way I have impregnated my VAMPIRE boyfriend.

"Jacob, are you there?" Carlisle calls, snapping me back to reality.

"Yeah, I have to go Carlisle. We will be home sooner than I thought" I say, hanging the phone up before he could say anything further.

Is this possible? Is Edward pregnant with our child? If so does that mean I will lose him forever. Carlisle said that nobody has survived because it has been impossible to remove the child. I wonder if Carlisle will be able to take care of this, to perhaps abort the child before I lose Edward – but, there is no way Edward would go for that. He would not allow anything to happen to the child – if there is one.

I slide down the wall, dropping the phone with a soft thud to the carpet – a single tear sliding down my cheek – is it impossible for my life to go right? Even for just a few months?

"Jacob, love, what is wrong?" Edward asks, walking into the room and sitting beside me, putting his arm around me.

"We have to go home Edward" I whisper, absentmindedly running my hand along his stomach.

"Why? Is everything ok?" he asks, looking frantically at me.

"I don't know yet babe, I really don't know. But Carlisle will, he will figure it all out, and hopefully he will explain it more and we can get it all worked out with the best possible outcome, and then you and I can come back here and not go back to America for about 6 months" I say, trying to put a smile on for him.

"Ok love, if you want to go back now we will" he says, pressing a kiss to the top of my head, a sad smile on his face now.

Oh no, what if he thinks I want to go because I don't want to be alone with him.

I pull myself up and walk over to him – spinning him around to look directly at me.

"Do not think for a second I do not want to be here with you, because I do, I really do. I would do anything to rewind time and fix this so we don't have to leave, but unfortunately I can't do that, so we really don't have a choice" I say, pulling him against me.

"I know Jacob, I am just worried, I may not be able to hear your thoughts anymore but I know you well enough now to know something really bad is up because of your body language and facials" he says, laughing lightly when I lick him across the nose.

Do I tell him now? Do I wait and let Carlisle explain it in more detail. I have to tell him something though.

"Carlisle has found some information about what is wrong with you, and I think it is best if we just go home for now babe" I say, helping him to pack everything of ours up.

We leave the room an hour later and head for the airport.

How am I to live in a world where Edward doesn't exist? I know I shouldn't be thinking about things so morbidly, I don't even fully understand what is going on at the moment – this could be some mistake and I am over reacting because I feel my imprint may be in danger. But everything adds up – usually Edward tops – I prefer it that way. But there was that one time just over six months before our wedding that I topped, and it was not long after that I noticed he was sleeping – and then today when I had him against the wall – I was on top. Then I wake up to find him vomiting his guts up – Carlisle had said it would be instantaneous.

Oh, please let this all work out – I just simply cannot lose Edward. I hope Carlisle has an answer for it all when we get home – and I hope he has a more detailed and easier to understand explanation of all of this.

"Edward – I love you so much" I whisper, desperately trying to stop myself from thinking.

"I love you too honey" he replies, pulling me closer to him as we take a seat to wait for the next available plane to America.

**Ok, so that is all for that chapter – I know that Carlisle's explanation was short and probably didn't even make sense, but there will be a more in-depth description and information on what is going on with Edward. I have it all planned as my twisted brain as been stewing on this one for some time.**

**The rest of the story is not like Breaking Dawn, but hey, I so couldn't help that one. It made me laugh when I read it in the book, so yeah, and I didn't want to drag this out to much. There is way too much more to come to have you all wondering about Edward's changes.**

**Please read and review this chapter! Hope you all liked it.**

**Oh, and I know Finland was a random choice, but I needed to put them close enough to the Volturi, but not close if that makes sense. And I figured that sending them to Paris would be too un-original and boring, and aside from that – I love Finland. It is my favourite country (aside from my own of course LOL!)**

**Of course there was a reason I need them close enough to the Volturi, and you will find out about that soon enough.**

**Thanks for reading guys! Please review.**

**PrettyTwisted x0x**


	3. Animal I Have Become

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight. I wish I did, but if I did then I wouldn't be sitting her writing fan fictions.**

**A/N – Thanks for the reviews. I am glad you all like this one as well. I know you are all wondering what is going on with Edward, and I hope this chapter explains it a bit more because I know this will be hard to explain and have it at least sound like it could possibly make sense.**

**I mean, it makes sense to me already, but probably because I know what is going to happen through the entire thing. **

**Anyway, this chapter will be done in Edward's POV again**

**Enjoy!**

- Edward's POV -

"Edward, sweetie, wake up, we are home" Jacob says – his soft and husky voice right near my ear.

Wow, I fell asleep in the car on the way back from the airport and now here we are – back in Forks. Jacob was telling me that Carlisle has figured out what is going on with my body – and ever since the call, Jacob has been different. He looks worried, and he hasn't let go of me, which I have no problems with, but the way his arms wrap around my body it is as though it will be the last time he will ever be able to do that – does that mean that whatever Carlisle found out is a bad thing?

Jacob grabs my hand as soon as we get out of the car and take the short walk up to the house – I really didn't think we would be back here so soon.

"I am terribly sorry for interrupting your honeymoon guys, but you really did not need to come home – I told Jacob what was wrong and how he could stop it getting worse. You guys didn't need to come home" Carlisle says, coming outside to the hold the door open for us.

"Carlisle, we really did need to come home. You know when you called while we were in Finland?" Jacob says, picking up all of our stuff and throwing it into the living room.

Carlisle nods in response – helping Jacob with the last of the suitcases.

"Well, you were too late. As soon as we got back to the hotel room we – uh – I – we made love, and I was - uh – as you put it...on top" Jacob says, closing the front door with a soft click and taking a seat on the couch.

All of my family is here – Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett – this must be something serious. They all look concerned. They must all know what is going on, which means I am the only one being kept in the dark here – now would be a good time to be able to hear everyone's thoughts.

They are all staring at me and I turn my face to Carlisle in order to hear an explanation of this.

"Carlisle, what exactly does mine and Jacob's sex life have to do with anything?" I ask, narrowing my eyes at him in an attempt to try and read his thoughts.

"Edward, this is going to be hard for you to hear, but you need to know" Carlisle begins, looking quickly at the rest of my family to modestly nod them in the direction of another room, for which I am grateful – it is hard to listen to what Carlisle has to say when they are all staring at me.

Jacob wraps his arms around my middle and leans his forehead against my shoulder.

I bring my hand up and absentmindedly run my fingers through his soft, dark, short locks.

"Edward, can I ask that you remain quiet while I explain all of this? I do not know all of the details yet, but I will answer you as best I can if you have any questions at the end" Carlisle says, sitting with his hands beneath his chin on the couch across from us.

I nod slowly at him – what can he possibly have to say that makes him believe I will even have any questions at the end? I consider myself fairly intelligent. I can generally pick up on things and learn things quickly – so this is either something insane or something un-common.

"I am just going to jump into this – Edward, I have reason to believe that you are pregnant" he says.

I laugh loudly at this, causing Jacob to shake his head slightly and Carlisle to sit back and sigh – do they really expect me to believe that I am having a child? Because I am dead, I have been for some time now – nothing can change that.

"Edward, can I please explain?" Carlisle asks, rubbing his liquid gold eyes as though he is tired.

Well, I might as well let him continue – I do not think that Carlisle would make something like this up. He just simply wouldn't do that too me, or anyone else for that matter. I have never thought of having a child before and I find I am open to the idea – especially as this child would be Jacob's.

I nod in Carlisle's direction, encouraging him to continue.

"I looked in to all of this when Jacob first told me you were sleeping, and there is only one explanation for this in any and all of the texts I have read – you, Edward are an Incubus" he says, smiling softly at me when Jacob tightens his arms around me.

I feel his body shaking lightly and I turn to look at him – he has a thin sheen of tears in his eyes and his grip on me is tight – this must be bad.

"Carlisle, I am not sure I know what an Incubus is"

"This will be easier if I just show you" he says, flipping through the pages of a large leather bound book titled _No one will ever change this animal I have become_.

He hands the book over to me and I cast my eyes down to the page – a large maniacal looking vampire is staring up at me – he is no normal vampire. He has fangs and his skin is tightened to the point of transparency over its skin.

Shaking my head I look down at the information written down the side of the page –

_An Incubus is a __**demon **__in a male form who, according to a number of mythological and legendary traditions, lies upon sleepers, in order to have sex with them. An Incubus usually preys on young women in order to father a child. This is done through sexual intercourse._

_An Incubus can come in the pure form, which takes the shape of a demonic creature resembling the characterized image of Satan; the slight difference being the almost translucent skin and bone structure._

_Although the pure Incubi are uncommon in this day and age the gene that makes up the Incubus (allowing them to father children) is still commonly present in the modern day vampire._

_The Vampire Incubus is still rare, only virginal vampires are able to harbor the Incubi gene. _

_The female counterpart of the Incubus is the Succubus._

Removing my eyes from the page I look up at Carlisle, handing him the book.

"What does this have to do with me? I am not fathering a child with a woman, you are telling me that I am the pregnant one" I say, my brain working overtime to process this new information.

"Yes, Edward, if you and Bella had remained together it would have been possible for you to father a child with her, but as it stands you are the pregnant one, and although there is no concrete evidence or information on this as the father and child have all died during childbirth there is enough for me to explain to you what has happened" Carlisle says, his voice soft and sweet.

Jacob tightens his arms around me again as more silent sobs seem to be fighting with him to be let out – stupid stubborn Jacob, just cry. I lean back into the couch and pull Jacob down, resting his head on my lap as I continue to play with his hair.

"Please continue Carlisle" I say, gesturing with my hand for him to explain how I am possibly having a child.

"Well you see Edward, being that you are a vampire your core body temperature is around 40-45 degrees Fahrenheit, compared to a human who is usually around 90 – 95" he begins, his hands folded neatly under his chin.

"The freezing temperatures of your body were able to store and keep Jacob's semen alive inside of you – this was the initial stage of preparing you to have a child. Your freezing temperature is able to keep Jacob's semen alive anywhere between 1 week and 12 months"

"The stored semen was enough to begin your preparation for a pregnancy – this is because of your Incubi gene"

"Now when Jacob – uh – topped again he obviously released more semen into your system and seeing as how your body was already prepared it has now readied itself completely. Your body will slowly become more and more human Edward – this is where the vampire Incubus incurs the most problems" he continues, smiling at Jacob when he sniffles slightly.

"The problems faced are simple – your body will, by the end of the term of pregnancy – be about 60% human. What this means is that you will sleep to save energy, you will lose all of your vampire powers, as you have found out – I imagine it won't be too long before you will be as slow as any normal human and your strength will return to that of a human being"

"You will also need to eat some human food as well as maintain a healthy diet of blood. You realize that the mother's heart pumps precious nutrients and blood to her child – but you will not get your heartbeat back – that is impossible – your venom however will be speeding excessively through your system to give the child what it needs"

My head is spinning – this is all too much – but I will let Carlisle finish before I interrupt with any of my questions.

"You are probably wondering why the very few other people who have been in this situation have died – it is like this – although you will be 60% on the human side your skin will remain marble hard and ice cold. Vampire skin is impenetrable; there is no manmade object that can penetrate our skin, and the only way to remove the child is directly from your stomach; a C-section"

Wow, that is insane. I do not want to interrupt, but this has to stop – the confusion is mounting.

"Carlisle, I am sorry for butting in, but if I am a vampire how is that I will die during this child birth when I am already dead?"

"It is the 60% human side that suffers most, you see, your body will not be able to handle the child once it is ready to be born. It will drain you of any energy, nutrients and even venom that is left in your body for it to survive, and like I said – there is nothing to do for that – I cannot think of anything that can rip a vampire's stomach open, can you?"

Yes, I can actually, but there is no way that he will go for this. He will not want to hurt me, even if it does mean at the least saving the life of our child.

I look down at Jacob, who has his face buried in my legs as silent tears slide down his beautiful tan cheeks – he is too amazing. The pain he must be in right now would be paramount. He has pretty much been told to say goodbye to his imprint now – and knowing Jacob he would feel that this is all his fault.

"If I do have a way to rip my stomach open what will happen then?" I ask, taking my eyes off Jacob and looking back over at my mentor.

"I am unsure Edward – it has never been done before, but I do not think it can be a good thing – you will technically be 60% more human then you are at the moment – I can't imagine anything that is capable of ripping a vampire's stomach open would be a good thing"

"Well we need to try something, I don't want to die...again...but I don't want to lose my child either" I say, running my hands soothingly along Jacob's cheeks as more silent tears fall from his beautiful dark brown eyes.

"Edward, I was just wondering, what do you have in mind to tear your marble skin apart with?" Carlisle asks, his eye brow raised in my direction.

I look down at Jacob – who looks as though he has gone slightly into shock – he really will not do this – but, he does have pack brothers, surely one of them would be willing to put their razor sharp teeth into my skin.

Carlisle nods knowingly, a sad smile crossing his features as he looks down at my gorgeous and completely beaten Jacob – I wish I knew what he must be going through.

"Carlisle, can you tell me, I mean, do you know how I managed to fall pregnant? I can understand the being able to impregnate thing, that makes sense, but I am the pregnant one" I say, pressing a kiss to Jacob's warm forehead when his eyes slowly flutter closed.

"I believe it has a lot to do with Jacob's ancient magic in his blood. You see, the two cases of Incubi falling pregnant with another male were explained by the fact that it was never a human male who had released his semen into the Incubi. One case it was a werewolf – the actual, howl at the moon kind, not the shapeshifter kind – and the other time it was with another male vampire who was also a virgin. So I am assuming the ancient magic in Jacob's blood that has caused the changes from simple human to shapeshifter are the reason you were able to fall pregnant" he says, looking down at the now sleeping shapeshifter on my lap.

Wow, this really is insane, but everything Carlisle has said is true – I have been feeling the slight changes. At least it now makes sense.

"This must be a lot for you to take in, I will just give you a moment to process it all, and remember Edward, and tell Jacob this as well, my door is always open – to the both of you" he says, standing from his seat, gripping my shoulder tightly and then leaving the room.

Why is this happening? Life was perfect – Jacob was happy.

Jacob – oh no. I am no expert on imprinting, but I do know one thing – the wolf will not live in a world when his imprint is gone. So not only does Jacob have to prepare for what seems like my imminent death but also his own. How will that work? Jacob could not kill himself, that much is clear – he would simply heal. Does this mean he will suffer a painful and lonely death?

Then there is our child – he or she will be parentless. Sure he or she will have my family, and no doubt Jacob's brothers, but is that enough? I don't imagine so – so really there is only one option; come up with something to save both myself and Jacob.

"I am so sorry Edward" Jacob whispers, turning over in my lap to look up at me.

"You have absolutely nothing to apologize for Jacob. This is not your fault. We did not know of this Incubus thing" I say, swiping the silent tears that are streaming defiantly down his beautiful face.

I knew he would blame himself – but he really shouldn't. There is no way anybody could have known of this – it is so uncommon for a vampire to father a child, even with a woman. So how could anybody even think that a vampire could possibly fall pregnant to his male mate?

"Jacob, please do not beat yourself up over this love. We will think of something and everything will be fine and we can move on with our lives – with our child – and live happily ever after"

"But Edward, you heard what Carlisle said – no male Incubus has survived the childbirth" he cries, sitting up and burying his face in his hands.

It is hard to watch Jacob like this – he is usually so energetic and happy. I cannot stand seeing my beautiful, happy, loving and energetic Jacob in so much unnecessary pain.

I place my index finger under his chin, effectively making him look at me.

He is gorgeous – he has perfect caramel tan skin and dark hair and eyes. His chiseled jaw protrudes slightly which extenuates his manly features. He has perfect teeth and an amazing smile – it could literally break the sun. I will do anything to see it again.

"I'm sorry Edward; this must be hard for you. I should be here to support you not the other way around" he says, leaning his head on top of mine as he presses a soft kiss on to the top of my head.

"No, you don't need to be here to support me, I will not allow it. We will be here for each other Jacob – I know this must be hard on you" I whisper, running my hand along his muscular chest.

"I don't want to lose you Edward – I have felt what that is like when you were gone, and it hurt, it hurt so bad. I don't want to lose you forever – it will kill me" he says, more tears streaming from his eyes.

"We can work this out love, I have a plan – well sort of" I say, trying and failing to calm him down a bit.

"You heard Carlisle though – even if you do find something to rip your skin you are still mostly human, and you could still die – I don't want to lose you. I love you so much" he whispers, gripping me tightly.

A small hint of pain shoots through my body with his grip, but I will not tell him that – he cannot know how fast this thing is progressing.

Wincing slightly through the pain I press a long and lingering kiss to his lips.

"I love you too Jacob, more then you could possibly know. But please try and think on the positive side of things ok? We can work this out – look how much we have been through already, this is just one more hurdle we need to get over" I say, quickly turning my wince into a smile when he looks directly at me.

"I just realized something – and the answer is no" Jacob says, pulling himself up off the couch and pacing up and down in front of me.

"What have you realized?" I ask, attempting to put my hand out to stop his pacing.

"YOU ARE NOT GOING THROUGH WITH THIS EDWARD – I KNOW WHERE YOU ARE GOING WITH THE ONE THING THAT CAN RIP YOUR SKIN APART IDEA AND THE ANSWER IS NO – I WILL NOT DO IT" Jacob screams before falling to his knees in front of me.

"Jacob, there is no other way love, you know as well as I do that you were born to tear us bloodsuckers apart" I sooth, running my hand up and down his back.

"Other bloodsuckers Edward – not my husband" he chokes, his voice croaky and husky from crying.

"Jacob, please, there is no other way" I plead, continuing my ministrations along his back.

"There has to be another way because I am not going to do it – you are my husband for fuck sake – my imprint – the love of my fucking life – I am not going to rip your stomach open. You could fucking die and stay dead Edward, and I simply could not deal with that" he says, looking up at me.

He is adorable – he has tears streaking down his cheeks and his mouth is pulled down into a frown. I can literally see his heartbreak and terror shining through his dark eyes.

"Ok love, I won't ask that of you. I will get one of the other pack members to do it instead"

"No, No, No Edward, I swear if any of them agree to this then I will see to their death personally. I don't care who it is – Paul, Sam, Jared, Quil, Embry, Seth, Leah – if ANY of them agree to tear my husband apart I will make their death slow and painful" Jacob cries, his hands balling into tight fists as his body begins shaking slightly.

"Then what do you suggest we do Jacob? Because there is nothing else that can penetrate my skin" I sigh, closing my eyes in frustration.

"Can't you get rid of the child?" he asks, sitting back on his legs to look at me.

"That is not an option Jacob – not when there is a way to get the child out safely, even if you do not like the idea – I will not kill our son or daughter" I answer, frowning in his direction.

"I don't like the idea of killing our child either, but I just don't want to lose you"

"I know love, I know" I whisper, pulling him to his feet and wrapping my arms around his waist – resting my head against his muscular chest.

My poor Jacob – this has really pushed him over the edge – I must make it my mission to make him feel better as soon as possible. I need Jacob to be strong – not for selfish reasons – but for our child. This is happening and there is nothing we can do to stop it – the part that is killing me more than anything else is the thought that Jacob will die soon after me because of the imprint – so hopefully I will think of something that will help us both before it is too late.

**Well, I hope you guys liked this chapter. It is getting intense now.**

**There is a lot upcoming – but I have my rough draft complete now and I have to warn you all – I CRIED WRITING ONE PART OF IT! So I will try my best to update at least once a day, except on weekends as I am usually busy on the weekends.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Please review. This chapter has been my favorite so far – I enjoyed explaining the male pregnancy.**

**I hope it makes some sense because it does to me – maybe I am just twisted.**

**Remember to review.**

**Thank you my darlings.**

**PrettyTwisted x0x**


	4. Butterfly Kisses

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight, but I think you know that by now, because if I did I would have made Jacob have more of a role in the story.**

**A/N – Thanks for the reviews. It means a lot. The more reviews I get the faster I update, and a special thanks for those who review every chapter. You guys all rock.**

**This chapter might seem boring, and I am sorry for that, but Jacob needed to do this! LOL! I forgot about it, so I had to throw it in here.**

- Jacob's POV -

Two months – two long and heart wrenching months since I found out that I am going to lose my imprint – the love of my life – my beautiful Edward. He is showing more now, his stomach is protruding quiet exceptionally and he is eating more and more human food with his blood – his strength has depleted quickly, I can barely touch him now without hurting him. So not only am I losing my husband, but I am losing him from a distance – I can barely hold him through fear that I will hurt him.

"Jake, dude, are you up here?" Embry calls, walking in to mine and Edward's room without so much as a knock on the door.

Embry has been great; he has been coming over here every day without fail to see how Edward and I are going. He really is the best friend in the world. The rest of the pack have been brilliant as well; Sam is always available when it becomes too much for me and I phase out, he is always there to communicate with me through of our mind links.

The only pack member who has been a pain in the ass about all of this is Leah – but that is no surprise, that is just who she is. I know she gets mad when I lose it and phase for a moment to calm myself down – she is sick of my thoughts. But there is nothing I can do about it.

"Jake, are you ok?" Embry asks, taking a seat on the bed next to me.

"Yeah, sorry bro, my head is all over the place these days" I reply attempting to smile at him.

"Well it is still all new Jake; it has only been two months. Now you know I am your bro and I don't want to put you through anything else at the moment, but I think it is time you and Edward head over to La Push and tell your father" he says, placing his large warm hand on my shoulder.

I should have told dad when I first found out – but I am gutless. I am worried about how he will react to this because he has been gracious about it all so far – but to tell him that Edward is pregnant with my child and it is going to kill him, therefore effectively killing me – well I do not see that sitting too well with him.

I shake my head to clear my thoughts –

"Embry, I can't go and see my dad; Edward isn't here at the moment"

"But he will be home soon right? He is never too far away"

"Emmett thought it would be a good idea to take him out, you know, hunt a few deer or something – not that Edward can do much hunting at the moment anyway, Emmett will have to catch the thing and hand it to him"

"Well, I don't want to push you or anything, but I really do think you should go and see your dad when they get back. I can go with you guys if you want? I can get Quil, Sam, Paul and Jared as well if that will help"

"Thanks Embry, really, it does mean a lot. And I know you are right about telling dad, so I guess I will bite the bullet and we will go for a drive down to the Res when Edward gets back"

"Do you want me to get the others to come along?"

"No that is ok, but can you please come?" I ask, looking in to my best friend's dark brown eyes.

"Of course I will be there Jacob. You have been great; you haven't broken down since that first night after your honeymoon and you have been strong for Edward, it is about time you got some support" he says, clapping me on the shoulder as he stands up from the bed.

Embry and I head down to the kitchen together – Rosalie is the only person in here.

Now normally the sight of Rosalie makes me want to hurt someone – preferably her – but she has been the most supportive Cullen in the past two months, and if I am going to be honest, a fair bit before that as well. She has promised me the one thing that has been worrying me – even if I didn't realise it. She promised me that she and Emmett would look after mine and Edward's child when we were gone, although she does hold a bit of hope that Edward will survive this, meaning I do as well – though she didn't actually say that.

"I thought I could smell you two" she says, laughing lightly – she has gotten used to Embry being around all the time – all of them have.

I take a seat at the bench putting my head down in my hands.

Edward and Emmett arrive a moment after I pull a ripe green apple toward me.

Turning in my seat I come face to face with Edward and I allow my eyes to travel down to his slightly enlarged stomach.

"Babe, can I ask you a favour?" I ask, my voice shaking slightly

Edward nods, wrapping his arms around my shoulders and leaning his head on top of mine.

"Can you please come with me to see my dad? I want to tell him about the baby"

"Of course I will love" Edward answers, pressing a soft and heart warming kiss to my full lips.

"Can we please go now? I don't want to chicken out again" I say, laughing lightly when he places a few feather light, ticklish kisses down the side of my face.

"If you wish to go now then we shall, just let me grab a jacket to hide my stomach" he says, pressing a few more kisses down my cheeks, causing me to giggle slightly like a school girl.

I stare at the way his ass moves as he walks out of the kitchen and up the first flight of stairs before disappearing from my view – damn it.

"Are you sure you want to do this Jacob?" Emmett asks, taking the seat next to me at the bench

"I have to do it sooner or later" I reply, banging my head down on the bench with a loud thump.

Edward returns a few minutes later in a grey knee length coat.

We take Edward's silver Volvo over to La Push – my mind is spinning and my heart is racing as I try and concentrate on the road in front of me. Edward refuses point blank to drive when his reflexes are not up to the vampire standard – and I don't blame him. It would be too hard to go from erratic driver with super human reflexes to a normal driver.

"Are you sure you want to do this love? You look like you are going to be sick" Edward says, placing his cool hand on my warm thigh.

No, I don't want to do this – I really don't want to do this – but I have to, my father has a right to know what is happening, regardless of how he takes it.

"I changed my mind, Embry could you and Edward go for a drive somewhere, I want to do this on my own" I say, running my hands frantically across my face to try and calm my nerves.

"We are not letting you do this alone Jake; deal with it" Embry says, getting out of the car and opening the door for me "Now, let's go"

I walk slowly toward the front door. My body is shaking – but not because I am angry, it is sheer nerves causing my body to shake uncontrollably.

"Dad, are you home?" I call, noticing that the lights are off in the house.

I push the door open slowly, noticing that it is unlocked.

"Dad, are you here?" I call, panic rising from deep within me.

"Jake, is that you?"

My father's low dulcet tones run through the house, effectively easing my worry.

"Yeah, dad, did we wake you or something? We can come back later" I call, turning directly toward the door to escape.

"No Jake, it is ok" he calls, rolling his wheelchair down the hallway and flicking the living room lights on as he goes.

My father looks exactly the same as he always does – old, charming and slightly worn down.

"Now, for you to come calling this late at night I am assuming it is important, so please take a seat"

Edward and Embry both take a seat on the small couch, but I remain standing.

"Dad, I really don't know how to say this because it is going to sound unbelievable and you are probably going to think I am crazy and you might want to call the mental hospital and I really wouldn't blame you and I..."

"Jacob, you are rambling kiddo, calm down, take a deep breath and start again" my father says, shaking his head - smiling as though remembering some fond old memory.

I inhale a large intake of oxygen and exhale it slowly, ready to start again –

"Ok..." but again I find myself unable to speak.

Edward gets up from his seat and pulls me over to him, pulling me down on to his lap.

I know this is hurting him – there is no way his human strength can hold my weight. So I pull myself up and switch our positions so he is the one on my lap. I lean my head down against his shoulder blade and inhale his sweet honey vanilla scent – at least that has remained the same...So far.

"Dad" I begin again "I need to tell you that – that – that – Edward – Edward – is pregnant, with my child" I finish, burying my head into his shoulder blade again

"Ho – h – how is that possible?" my dad asks, shaking his head from side to side quickly.

My brain freezes – I did not think about how I was going to explain this to him.

"I have everything you need to know here Mr Black. I had my father give me as much information as I could" Edward says, removing himself from my lap and walking across the room to hand my father a small notebook that has post it notes everywhere.

I sit here staring at my father's face as he reads through the notebook – his eyebrows are creased and he is chewing on his bottom lip with his front teeth. His eyes water slightly as he reads further and further on in the book that Edward had given him.

"We will just give you a moment with Jacob" Embry says, walking over and gripping Edward's shoulder.

I follow them with my eyes as they leave through the front door – why did they do that?

"Jacob" my father begins, rolling over to me "first of all, according to the latest entry in this book of Dr Cullen's, Edward is 2 months along, which is actually 4 months for him, so why has it taken you so long to tell me? Were you worried about what I would think?"

"Yes I thought this would be the final straw for you and you would just give up on me completely. And, I am sorry for not telling you earlier. I was scared"

"I am finding this difficult to understand, and it will take me a while to get used to the idea, and to fully believe it, but there was one part in all of Dr Cullen's information in this journal that stands out to me the most"

What could possibly be more important and stand out more then – 'Oh, yeah dad my husband is knocked up'

"The part that got to me the most, the part I will not be able to get out of my head from this day forward is Dr Cullen's fear of Edward's certain death. I don't want to lose you Jacob, and we know that is exactly what will happen if your imprint dies"

The tears I have been holding back for the last two months fall freely from my eyes.

"I don't want to die either dad, really, I don't. But more than anything I don't want to lose Edward – I love him so much dad. Did you read how they expect to take the baby out?" I cry, rubbing frantically at my tear stained cheeks.

"Yes, I read Dr Cullen's entry about how there is only one thing that can penetrate the vampires skin"

"I don't want to do this dad. I want to go back in time and change this – I don't want to lose my husband. I want this baby, really I do, but I can't because when Edward dies I will as well. It is guaranteed – it is so unfair"

"Jacob, perhaps this will work out in the end. You and Edward could be the exception to what has happened on those other cases – because, son, think about it, you at least have a way to get the child out. That alone is one step further than those other vampire Incubi things"

"I know your right dad, but I can't help it. Just the thought of losing Edward makes me sick. He is my husband for fuck sake – I can't lose him – not now, not ever"

"Come here son" my dad whispers, pulling himself up on the couch and placing his arms around my shoulders.

My body wracks with sobs as tears fall freely from my eyes and my breathing becomes ragged. I lean my head down on my dad's shoulder and wrap my arms around him tightly.

"Shhh, it will all be ok kid. It has to be" he whispers, his voice croaky with the effort of not crying.

"This sucks dad, this sucks so much. I can't lose my husband" I cry, biting down on my lip to stop myself from screaming.

"It will all be ok Jake, and I can tell you have needed to cry for quiet sometime, why have you held all of this in?"

"I don't want to cry in front of Edward – he already has too much on his mind and with the baby and everything he doesn't need to be worrying about me"

"He loves you Jacob Black, he will want to help you through this as well"

"Dad, I just can't ok. He has too much to worry about at the moment"

"Geez, I love you kid, but you are a stubborn pain in the ass" dad says, chuckling softly when I look up and smile at him.

"Thanks dad, thanks for understanding" I say, pulling him in to me for one final hug before standing and walking toward the door "I will come and see you again soon, and you are more than welcome to stop by the Cullen's at any time"

"I think I will be doing that Jake" he says, a sad smile on his face.

I head outside and find Edward and Embry sitting in the car talking quietly.

"Are you guys ready to go?" I ask, taking the driver seat

"Are you sure you should be driving love?" Edward asks, his liquid gold eyes scanning mine questioningly.

"Here, I will drive back Jake, get in the back seat" Embry says, getting out of the car and forcing me out of the driver's seat.

"Edward, come and sit back here with me?" I ask, smiling sheepishly at him

"Aw man, you guys better behave yourselves back there" Embry complains when Edward takes his seatbelt off and exits the car.

I pull Edward's lips against mine the minute he gets into the back seat – his sweet honey, lilac and vanilla scent washing against all of my senses.

"That is not behaving" Embry laughs as he puts the car in to drive.

"Embry, just shut up and drive" I hiss

I press my lips into Edward's again, sighing loudly when he opens his lips a bit and allows me entrance into his mouth. Our tongues battle for dominance as I slide my hand beneath his jacket and shirt and run my hands along his slightly enlarged stomach.

We arrive home a short while later – Embry drives pretty fast.

The house is empty when we enter.

"Alright guys, I am off. I will see you later" Embry says, waving goodbye with a wide smile on his features.

What is up with everyone today? First Rosalie with the smiles, and now Embry as well – I wish I knew why everyone was so happy.

"Jacob, Edward, my little brothers, can I please have you both step outside for a moment" Emmett calls from just outside the kitchen window

I take Edward's hand in mine as we walk outside the kitchen door to see what Emmett is up too.

"Follow me" Emmett says, gesturing with his hands.

What is he up too? Why does he want us to follow him?

We walk deeper in to the forest where we come to a stop outside of this beautiful house in the middle of the woods – how is that I had never noticed this house here before?

I look around me and notice that all of the Cullen's are standing around outside of the house.

"What is going on? Are we in trouble?" I ask, looking desperately between each of the Cullen's before turning to Edward who simply shrugs.

"We wanted to do something for you guys, and for the past two months we have been slipping out of the house at different times of the day each to get this done" Carlisle says, smiling fondly at both me and Edward.

"Welcome to your new home" Esme says, smiling over at all of us before coming over to pull both Edward and I into a hug.

This is for us? They built us a house? This is the most amazing thing anybody has ever done for me – how am I ever going to repay them? Will I even have time to repay them – probably not.

"Thank you – all of you – this is amazing" Edward says, smiling over at his family.

I am unable to form words, so I settle for smiling at each of them as Edward speaks.

"Well, we will leave you guys to it" Carlisle says, walking over and clapping us both on the shoulder

"Wait until you see the inside. I did an awesome job, if I do say so myself" Alice squeaks, running over and pulling us both in to a careful hug.

I watch as they all run off toward the main house.

"It is beautiful" Edward whispers, staring over at the small brick house.

"You are beautiful" I whisper, knocking Edward's leg out from beneath him and catching him in my arms "so what do you say we check out the inside?"

I push the door open with my toe and carry my husband over the threshold of OUR house.

It is amazing – the walls are blood red and the decorations are all black and white – the living room is cosy – it has an ornate black marble fireplace with a matching black cabinet and flat screen plasma TV. The couch is blood red leather with matching black and white throw pillows. The table in the middle of the room is made of glass – it is almost an exact replica of the room we stayed in on our honeymoon two months ago. The only difference being the huge framed photo of Edward and I exchanging rings at our wedding – I wonder who took that?

"Shall we check out the bedroom?" I ask, wiggling my eyebrows in Edward's direction, causing him to laugh lightly

"Do I have a choice but to look at the room love? You haven't put me down yet" he says, pressing a long and lingering kiss to my lips.

I walk in to the bedroom with my husband in my arms –

It is beautiful. The walls are the same blood red as the living room, and the bed is the exact same as the one we had while we were in Finland, in the corner of the room there is a gorgeous white wicker baby's crib.

"They really are amazing" Edward whispers, burying his head in the crook of my neck.

"Yes, they are – and so are you babe" I say, lowering him down to the bed

"I know you are worried about everything Jacob, and I know you are hiding it all from me, but I want you to know that I have faith that we can get through this and we will be in here one day soon with our gorgeous son or daughter" Edward says smiling his beautiful crooked smile at me

"I hope so" I whisper, pressing my lips into his

"I love you so much Jacob Black"

"I love you more Edward Black" I say, pressing myself closer to him, while being careful to hold most of my weight on my arms that I place strategically near his head.

If this all works out – and I have little hope of that – but a little hope is a bit more then I had just yesterday - but if it all works out, I promise you, Edward – I will show you every day just how much I love you...and our child.

**Alright well I honestly had to put that chapter in because Jacob's dad had to be told. I skipped a bit of time because I needed too otherwise this story will go way to long, and I still have so many things I need to put in here.**

**Please review even though I know this was not the best and most exciting chapter so far...I promise the next one will be better because we get an awesome plot forming...LOL!**

**Well I will talk to you all soon.**

**Thanks and please review!**

**PrettyTwisted x0x**


	5. In The End

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight **

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. They really are amazing. I am glad that everyone has had nothing but nice things to say, that alone is enough to encourage me to write more.**

**So in this chapter we will skip a little bit more time. It would be cool if I could write about them every day of their lives, but then it would just go on forever. So we need to skip a little bit of time.**

**We are back to Edward's POV this time. **

**Warnings: A bit of swearing.**

**Hope you all enjoy it**

- Edward's POV -

Five months have passed and I am getting huge. I look over in to the door length mirror behind the door and sigh heavily. My body has completely changed; I am now no longer able to run fast or hit hard. I cannot handle Jacob's weight any more. I can never tell him this though – he is going through enough as it is.

"Babe are you in here?" Jacob calls, walking in to our bedroom and smiling when he spots me standing at the mirror, frowning at my enlarged stomach.

He walks over and wraps his huge arms around me. My senses are not as strong now, but I can still smell a hint of his sweet outdoor smell. It is comforting, especially at a time like this.

"How was your patrol?" I ask, leaning heavily in to his large muscular chest

"It was OK; but there was a vampire around – nobody we know – we caught him. He wasn't a newborn, he was to in control for that, it seemed like he was here on a mission. He tried to say something but Paul got jack of him and ripped his head off" he answers, touching my stomach lightly with the tips of his fingers

"What do you think that he was doing here then?" I ask, spinning around in his arms to stare in to his gorgeous dark brown eyes

"He was close to here, really close to our house, but I don't have a clue about what I think he was doing here. I am just glad he is dead because I don't want any leeches near you at the moment"

It is weird, usually I am the one protecting people – Jacob included. But now with all of my abilities gone from my body he has to protect me. I don't want him to, it doesn't feel right, but I know he is freaking out about it. He won't say it out loud, just like I won't, but we both know that if a vampire – or even a muscular human – was to attack me in the current state, I would end up losing.

"Edward, I need to tell you something" Jacob whispers, pulling me over to bed

"What is it, love?" I ask, placing my cool hand in to his warm one.

He is sweating slightly, so that must mean he has something big to say – something he either doesn't like or is scared of.

"Carlisle caught up with me before I came down here. He found out how long this pregnancy should last for, and he thought it would be best if I told you"

Wow, this is big news – Carlisle had assumed with the quick rate at which I am developing that my pregnancy was not going to play out for the full nine months. I look up at Jacob who tries, and fails, to smile down at me.

"Ok, well, how long then?" I ask, placing my head on his shoulder to avoid having to look at the pain and hurt layering his dark brown eyes.

"He said that with the other cases the Incubi went in to labour during the sixth month. That is next month Edward"

Next month? That is too soon – why did it have to take Carlisle this long to get this information. I am more than likely going to die and now I find out I only have a month to live.

I reach under the bed and pull out the sonogram photo's that Carlisle had taken – this was no easy feat – with the hard skin still on my body it was difficult to get a good reading. But we got a couple, and I am no expert, and I am not even sure I am looking at the right thing, but it looks as though we have a perfect son or daughter.

"Can you believe I am going to give birth to a child next month?" I voice aloud, running my finger along the length of the sonogram photo

"No, I can't believe it. I don't think I am ready for this. Next month is so close Edward – too close" Jacob whispers, throwing himself down on to the bed and putting his huge arms over his eyes.

My poor beautiful Jacob – he should not have to go through this. He has been through too much for one person already and now he is more than likely going to lose his imprint – I really wish there was something I could do.

"I am sorry Jake" I whisper, laying beside him, resting my head in the crook of his neck

"You have nothing to be sorry for Edward, and you are not to think about any of this, please just stay calm and relax, you know the strain it can put on the baby" he says, carding his hand gently through my hair.

How am I not to think of any of this? It has been the only thing on my mind since I found out. Everybody knows about it all now – and they have all been so great an accepting. But we still have not told Bella. Alice has been pestering Jacob about it for the last month, but neither of us have the guts to do it.

"Jacob?" I ask, sitting up and running my hand through my bronze hair "I was just thinking, and you know how Alice has been bugging you about Bella for the last month? Well, do you think we should tell her? We only have a month now"

"I know we should tell her – but I am scared of how she will react. I don't think you need any extra strain or stress, and us going over to see Bella would cause that" he answers, sitting up and running hand through his hair the same way I had.

"I know it is dangerous, but we don't need to go to her. We could get her to come to us"

"Ok, alright, I will get Alice to call her. Even though she hasn't been being a bitch to either of us anymore I don't think she will take a call from us – or maybe she would from you, but not me"

I smile over at him – he is to perfect. His eyes betray him, I can tell that this is the last thing he wants to do, but we really have no other choice – Bella deserves to know the truth, and she deserves to know the fate that seems likely for both Jacob and me.

Jacob heaves himself off the bed and grabs his small phone from in the living room. He has a quick rushed conversation with my sister before he hangs up.

"Alice is going to call Bella now" he says, coming to sit back down on the bed

"Thank you Jacob. I know you don't want to do this, and it really means a lot to me that you are willing to compromise your own comfort in order to tell Bella"

"Well, if you were anyone else there is no way I would be doing this – but I love you Edward, so if this is important to you, then it is important to me" he says, pressing his warm lips in to mine. His tongue traces a ticklish line across my mouth and I open to allow him entrance. Our tongues slide and dance together, perfectly in sync.

Jacob lowers himself on top of me, careful to put all of his weight on to his arms.

A loud knock at the door sounds through the house.

Jacob pulls himself off of me with a small frown on his face as he storms angrily toward the front door – my gorgeous Jacob – he really doesn't like being interrupted when he is getting excited.

I pull myself off the bed and walk toward the living room, determined to find out who had interrupted mine and Jacob's alone time.

Alice is standing just inside the doorway. She smiles over at me and continues speaking

"Charlie said Bella won't be back home until next month. Her and a couple of friends from school have gone to Europe for the month"

So, Bella has moved on enough to travel with her friends from school – well that is a little comfort – I may not be in love with the girl, but I do want to see her happy.

"Alright Alice, thanks" Jacob says, pushing my sister toward the door "we will see you later"

"You are kicking me out already?" she chides, using her small hands on the door frame to stop Jacob from closing the door on her.

"We were sort of in the middle of something" Jacob says, attempting again to close the door on my stubborn sister.

She looks between the two of us with a cheeky smile plastered on her lips; she winks discreetly at me before turning on her heel and running full speed back toward my old house.

"Now, where were we?" Jacob asks, his voice husky and his eyes dark with lust as he prowls toward me. He presses me against the wall and runs his tongue down the side of my neck "ah, yes, I remember now"

Jacob presses his body flush against mine, his tongue running lightly over the skin along my collar bone. I moan lightly as he puts his arms around my back and gives my ass a tight squeeze. I wrap both of my legs around his hips as he pulls me up, using his hands to hold me in place.

I bite down on his warm neck, eliciting a loud moan. Jacob puts his hands down the back of my pants as he massages the tight muscles in my butt. I can feel his erection pressing into the bottom of my backside as he moves me down a little bit.

Another knock on the door sounds through the room causing Jacob to growl deep in the base of his throat.

"I swear to god whoever that is better have good fucking reason for interrupting" he snarls, putting me down on my feet and walking over to the door, pulling it open roughly.

Alice is standing there – a sheepish smile on her pixie face

"Alice, I swear to fucking god this better be important" Jacob growls, his eyes narrowed dangerously at her

"I am sorry for interrupting...again...but Carlisle wanted me to come down here and tell you that he needs to see Edward" Alice says, laughing lightly when Jacob attempts to slam the door in her face again.

"Jacob, we can get back to what we were doing later – if Carlisle needs to see me then it may be important" I say, rubbing his back with my left hand to try and calm him down.

"Yes, you are right – of course – sorry Alice" Jacob sighs, shaking his head as though he is ashamed of himself.

We walk back up to the old house – it is a nice day, the sun is attempting to break through the clouds, the wind is only light and whippy and there is not a single drop of rain – for Forks Washington, this is a miracle.

"Thank you for coming guys" Carlisle calls, nodding over at Jacob and me "I just need to run a few more tests on you Edward – for my journal"

Oh, the journal. That little book has filled up dramatically since I had shown it to Jacob's dad. Carlisle has been documenting everything from the day he realised what was happening. He is simply a curious man by nature.

"We will do this out in the living room today" he says, nodding toward the new white couch

So, if he is doing it out here it means I will get to keep all of my clothing on this time – that is always a good sign.

"I trust Jacob has spoken to you?" he says, picking up his leather medical case

"Yes, he told me that there is only one month of this to go before..."

"Can we not talk about this please?" Jacob sighs, rubbing his eyes with the backs of his large hands.

This hurts Jacob so much – he hates all of these tests Carlisle has been running, and he hates that little journal even more. This is going to be worse for him – if I die – and that seems likely – Jacob will be alone for a while. He will get to know our beautiful child before he dies – and that sounds terrible. Imagine knowing you will only be here for a short time of your child's life.

I open my mouth to speak when a strange and painful shock runs through my body. I lean forward off the couch as blood falls from my mouth like hot water from a tap.

Jacob is by my side instantly – his warms arms wrapped around my shoulders.

"Babe, are you ok?" he asks, using his hand to push my bronze hair away from my face.

Carlisle is standing in front of me, a small blue bucket in his hands. He has a look of pure horror and concern on his marble hard features – oh this must not be a good sign then.

Another sharp pain rips through my body, starting at my stomach. I bend over, clutching tightly at my midsection.

The rest of my family have rushed in from various other rooms in the house – all of them watching on in shock horror as more copper tasting vomit exits my mouth in a gush.

"Carlisle, what the fuck is going on?" Jacob screams, advancing on my adoptive father with his hands balled in to fists and his body shaking uncontrollably.

More pain shoots through my body and I scream – I actually scream – I have never screamed in my life, even when I was a full human. My body feels like it is on fire and I can feel my child inside of me kicking at any part of me it can reach.

"Make it stop" I cry, bending over as more vomit spews from my mouth

More pain shoots through my body as I lay back on the couch, arching my back when I feel my child aim a sharp kick at my spinal cord.

Jacob is leaning beside me, his hand in mine as he whispers words of comfort in to my ear while Carlisle rushes about the house.

Carlisle returns a moment later with blankets and a small box of syringes' with a clear, silvery substance inside them

I cry out in pain again as my body begins to spasm.

"Carlisle you better fucking tell me what is happening now" Jacob screams, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath to try and stop himself from phasing.

"Jake" I whisper, grabbing at his shirt to pull him closer "I think the baby is coming"

Tears instantly fall from his eyes as he throws his arms around my chest and presses his head in to my shoulder

"No Edward. No. We have another month, another fucking month" he chokes, his warm tears soaking through the tight black shirt I am wearing.

"Jacob, I think Edward may be right" Carlisle whispers, placing his hand on Jacob's shoulder.

More pain shoots through my stomach – It feels like someone is stabbing me from the inside out. It is like my body is on fire and there is nothing I can do to stop it.

"This cannot be happening right now. There is no fucking way it can be happening. We still have a month, an entire fucking month. Make it fucking stop now" Jacob shouts, tears streaming down his face as I grip his hand tightly when more stabbing pains shoot through my body.

"Jacob there is nothing I can do, you know that, now, from what I have read we need to wait until the vomiting stops before we can do anything. You know what you need to do" Carlisle says, a sad smile on his face.

Oh poor Jacob – his heart is broken – I can see it in his beautiful eyes. Tears are streaming down his cheeks and his entire body is shaking.

"I am not fucking ripping my husband's stomach open" Jacob snarls, crying heavily in to his hands.

I tilt my head to look at the rest of my family, using my eyes I beg with one of them to come over and comfort Jacob.

Alice and Emmett both move forward instantly. They both lean down next to him. Emmett places his hand on Jacob's shoulder and Alice wraps her arms around his waist.

More pain shoots through my body and I lean forward to vomit more blood in to the small blue bucket that Carlisle had placed next to me. The coppery taste fills my senses as even more stabbing pains rip through my stomach from the inside out.

"This can't be happening" Jacob whispers, his head falling down on to my shoulder as fat tears cascade down his tan cheeks.

"Jacob" I whisper, pulling my arm up and placing it on the back of his head

He pulls his head up and stares at me, his cheeks stained with tears and his body shaking with heartbreaking sobs.

"Jacob, I love you so much" I whisper, unable to continue as a loud scream escapes my body when more burning and stabbing rips through my stomach and through the rest of my body.

"I love you too baby, I love you so much" Jacob chokes, pressing his lips in to mine.

I arch back as my stomach contracts. The pain is unbearable – it is like my stomach is being torn apart from the inside, it feels like I am being torn apart thread by thread, like someone has taken a needle and is using it to tear my insides apart at the seams.

"Please be ok baby, please be ok" Jacob whispers, holding my hand as more blood tasting vomit expels from my body – I miss the bucket this time and my vomit lands in a heap on the front of my tight black shirt.

"Carlisle is there anything we can do to help?" Esme asks, walking over to stand beside me – she puts her hand on my shoulder and squeezes lightly

"None of us can do anything until the vomiting stops, and even then it is only Jacob who can do anything" Carlisle answers, casting a small smile in my direction when another lot of blood exits my body, landing with a loud splash in to the over flowing bucket.

"I AM NOT FUCKING RIPPING MY HUSBAND APART" Jacob screams.

The cabinet on the wall across from me goes flying across the room – it lands with a loud thump against the front door where it shatters in to a million wooden pieces.

Poor Jacob, this must be hurting him so bad – his abilities are going insane – he has had pretty decent control over them until this point.

More pain shoots through my stomach and I arch off the couch, screaming loudly.

"Emmett, Jasper, can you guys come here and take Edward up to his old bedroom. Rosalie, Alice, can you two rush up before them and place some medical sheets on the bed" Carlisle orders, nodding at my brothers and sisters.

Alice and Rosalie take off at full speed, a gust of wind from their take off hitting me across the face.

"Do you need to hurl again?" Emmett asks, coming over with Jasper and putting his hands under my arm pits while Jasper takes my ankles.

More pain fires through my body – it is getting worse.

"Take him upstairs now" Carlisle orders, putting his arms around Jacob's shoulders as they follow us up the three flights of stairs to my old bedroom. I tilt my head back noticing Carlisle is still carrying the syringes' with that oddly familiar substance in them.

Emmett and Jasper place me carefully on to my old bed. The instant I hit the mattress some more bloody vomit flows from my mouth and lands on the old golden carpet.

"Jacob, would you like me to call someone for you? I could call someone from the pack, or your dad if you want?" Esme says, her voice soft and quiet.

"C- c – c – can you call m – m – m – my dad and Embry for me p – p – please?" Jacob chokes, sitting down on the bed beside me, and running his hand through my bronze hair.

Esme nods before rushing from the room to get in contact with Embry and Billy.

The pain is getting worse – I get in to a sitting position and gesture for Jacob to come closer. He flings his legs around and leans against the headboard. I pull myself back, resting my back against his chest.

"Do you still feel sick?" Carlisle asks

The pain is still there, and the weird contractions are getting worse by the second – the burning and stabbing is excruciating now.

"I don't fee..." but I never finish that sentence as more vomit exits my system, landing with a soft splash on the golden carpet

Esme returns a moment later, she sticks her head around the corner of the room

"Jacob, Embry is going to pick your father up, they will be here shortly"

At least Jacob is going to have the support of his best friend and dad through this – hopefully it will help to calm him down.

"Edward I don't think there is that long to go before we need to get this child out. I will just give you and Jacob a moment alone" Carlisle says, nodding in the direction of the door – the rest of my family leave, all of them smiling sadly at me.

The stabbing pain shoots through my body again and I arch away from Jacob's chest, screaming loudly.

"Are you ok?" Jacob asks "no, don't answer that, it was a stupid question"

"Jacob, it was not a stupid question. And I am fine"

"No you aren't. You are in a lot of pain, you don't need to lower the pain for me" Jacob sooths, crying silently in to my shoulder as I lean back in to him

"Jacob, I just thought of something" I whisper, wincing in pain as my stomach contracts again

"What is it babe?" he asks, his voice husky and croaky through his hyperventilation

"I just realised that you haven't gotten to feel the baby kick because of my hard skin"

"Baby it is ok. I – no – we – will get to feel the baby kick, and hear it scream and hold it while it sleeps as much as we want any time now" Jacob says, rubbing my back for me as more vomit escapes my body.

"Jacob, you know that I might never get to do any of those things"

"I am trying to remain positive here Edward, and I am not doing a good job at it because deep down I am dying inside"

"Jacob, I love you so much"

"I love you too baby, more then you could possibly know" he cries, pressing his beautiful lips in to mine.

The contracting in my stomach worsens as I pull my lips away from Jacob's. My child is kicking like crazy inside of me and it feels as though it is pressing against my stomach – this thing is ready to come out.

"Carlisle" I call, knowing he can hear me

He rushes in to the room, shutting the door before the rest of my brothers and sisters enter the room.

"Jacob, I know you don't want to do this, but you really don't have a choice" Carlisle says, holding me forward so Jacob could move from his spot behind me.

I lean forward more as the pain heightens to its highest point yet.

My mind clouds over as the pain becomes too much – I fall back on to the bed with a soft thump.

"Jacob, I love you so much" I whisper

"I love you too baby" he replies, pressing his warms lips to mine again before turning away and throwing up on the floor just behind him.

"You have no choice Jacob, you have to do this" Carlisle whispers, putting his hand on Jacob's shoulder.

_I CANT FUCKING DO THIS! FUCK OFF! I CANT LOSE HIM! _

"Jacob, love, I could hear that. You are losing control of your abilities. I need you to do this for me. I don't want to lose our child – I don't want to die either – but please save our child, please stop me from being in so much pain" I whisper, screaming and gripping my stomach as another contraction rocks my stomach.

I close my eyes against the pain as the tell tale crack of Jacob phasing echo's through the room.

Please do this Jacob – please do this for me.

**This is all for the chapter.**

**I hope you all enjoy it. I will update as soon as possible.**

**Your probably wondering why I threw Edward in to labour so soon. Well it is because I didn't want to drag the pregnancy out too much as there is still heaps to come – and I mean heaps!**

**Please remember to review**

**PrettyTwisted x0x**


	6. The Hardest Thing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything affiliated with it.**

**A/N: I wish to thank you all for the reviews, as always. Sorry to keep you hanging, but I couldn't resist having a cliff hanger there. It was too easy. I need to keep you all reading after all.**

**Well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and don't cry too much.**

**Enjoy!**

- Jacob's POV -

I simply have to do this – there is no other option – I don't want too, I really don't want too, but this is what Edward wants, and as my imprint I will always give him what he wants – no matter the cost.

"Please, Jacob, do this for me" Edward cries, arching off the bed and screaming

I inch closer to him, resting my large russet coloured head on his chest. He pulls his hands up and runs them through the thick fur on my head – this will possibly be the last time I will ever feel his touch again. A large wet tear falls from my black beady eye as I bear my razor sharp teeth, ready to rip the only person I would give my life for apart.

"Jacob, this is going to be hard but you need to do it slowly despite how much it will hurt Edward. I don't want to risk you hitting the baby. But keep in mind that you can't go too slowly or his hard skin will repair itself" Carlisle begins, placing his pale hand on Edward's shoulder.

I nod my large head and lower it toward his cool, marble hard and over large stomach.

"I love you Jacob" Edward whispers, scrunching his eyes as tight as possible and gripping the bed quilt so hard in his fists that it looks like the skin on his knuckles is transparent.

I sink my pearly white and razor sharp teeth in to the skin just above his hip – Edward screams so loud that my ears begin to ring and I can feel my crazy vampire powers starting to act up.

I scrunch my eyes, ignoring the taste of his coppery, venom filled blood in my mouth as I rip the line across to his belly button – the sound of his marble hard skin tearing and cracking around my teeth almost enough to make me vomit.

Edward screams again and attempts to arch off the bed, but he can't move due to the face that he has literally no strength left in his body.

_I love you so much Edward_

I know in my heart that through this haze my vampire abilities were acting up slightly and he, along with anyone else in the house no doubt, had just heard my last thought as I tear the rest of his skin open.

I phase back right away, picking up the spare white sheet on the floor and throwing it around my naked body.

I rush toward Edward, gripping his limp hand in mine. I look up slowly through tear filled eyes in to his gorgeous face – his beautiful liquid gold eyes are closed, completely unmoving, his lips are open in a small 'O' shape, blood is covering his beautiful lips – damn this is all my fault.

"Edward" I whisper, shaking him lightly in an attempt to wake him up "Edward, wake up, fucking wake up...now" I cry, falling on to his bare chest.

Tears form behind my eyes again, falling on to his stone cold and rock hard chest – he is not moving, at all, he is gone – really gone.

I begin to hyperventilate slightly as loud sobs rack through my body – I just killed my fucking husband.

Looking up I notice Carlisle taking a small bundle of blankets to the corner of the room. He pulls some little thing that looks like a pump from the briefcase he left in the corner and he uses it on the blankets.

My mind finally clicks – that is my child.

"Jacob, you have a beautiful baby girl" Carlisle whispers, handing the now crying child to me.

She is beautiful; she has slightly tan skin, though not as dark as mine. She has Edward's beautiful bronze hair and Edward's perfect petal pink lips. Her eyes are the most brilliant shade of green I have ever seen – she is, for lack of a better term – perfect.

"What about Edward?" I stammer, looking over at my still completely unmoving husband.

"I'm sorry Jacob" he whispers, looking down at his adopted son with a sad smile and weird sheen of silvery tears in his eyes.

Gone? He is really gone, my poor, charming, beautiful, perfect Edward.

More heartbreaking sobs rack through my body and I hold my daughter close. Tears stream from my eyes like water from a tap and my breathing becomes so ragged that I begin choking.

"Would you like me to take your daughter Jacob? So you can have a little bit of time...here?" Carlisle asks, sitting beside me and placing his cool hard arms around my shoulders – they remind me so much of Edward.

More tears fall from my eyes at the thought as I give my perfect daughter over to the doctor

"Did you two ever decide on a name Jacob?" he asks, smiling down at my little girl – who is the perfect mixture between me and my now _really _dead husband

"We decided on Sarah – uh – Sarah Elizabeth Black" I choke, barely able to talk through the haze of tears, the violent sobbing and the ragged breathing.

"It is beautiful, you chose this after yours and Edward's mothers, correct?" Carlisle asks, walking closer to the door.

I nod at him, confirming that yes; we did decide to name our daughter after our mothers.

"Edward" I whisper, crawling over to lay my head on his completely unmoving, rock hard and stone cold body. The long rip in his stomach is still there, covered in now dry blood. It seems as though something clotted the blood there – but that is unimportant.

I quickly pull a blanket over Edward's stomach to cover the large rip that my own teeth have made.

"I am so sorry Edward, this is all my fault. I know you told me not to blame myself, but it is my fault. I lost you; I will never get you back. I love you so much Edward – more then I will ever be able to show you now"

I close my eyes to try and stop the flow of tears – but it is really no use. When I realised he was gone my heart broke – I could not only feel it, but I would swear I heard it break as well.

"We have a beautiful little girl. Our little Sarah; she looks like you Edward. She has your hair and your lips, and I am almost positive she has your eyes – your human eyes – because they are this perfect emerald green, and only someone has beautiful as you or her could pull that colour off"

My body continues to shake with uncontrollable sobs

"I am going to miss you babe, but I guess I will be joining you soon. It is hard knowing that I am going to leave our daughter behind, but I have a feeling she is going to be well looked after around here"

I run my hand through his beautiful hair one last time before pressing a soft, almost nonexistent kiss to his cheek

"I don't want to live in this world without you, and if I can find a way I will be with you sooner – you know I don't want to do this to our daughter, but it is inevitable anyway, so if I can I will make it happen sooner because I don't want to – I simply can't – live in a world without you"

More tears slide defiantly down my cheeks as I hug his completely still body to me one last time – his beautiful scent all but gone already.

I walk toward the door, taking one last look at Edward's body before I leave the room, walking zombie like toward the living room where the Cullen's as well as my father and Embry's voices are coming from.

"Oh Jacob, I am so sorry" Alice cries, running over and forcing me to take a seat on the couch "we are all so sorry; we honestly thought he had a chance to survive this. We gave you both a false hope, and I just feel so bad"

"Alice, leave him alone love, I am sure he understands all of this" Jasper whispers, walking forward to pull his girlfriend away from me

More tears slide down my cheeks – I can feel my heart – it is like it is on fire, but it has been broken in to a million tiny unfixable pieces.

My father wheels over to me, pulling himself up on to the couch next to me. I place my head on his shoulder, allowing my tears to soak his black fishing shirt.

"Jacob, is there anything we can do?" Esme asks, kneeling down in front of me, placing her small pale hands on my knees.

I shake my head in the negative, unable to form words.

This is too hard – Edward should be here right now. This is unfair – I am sitting here, bawling my eyes out, feeling my body shutting down as slow as it possibly can. My poor Edward, he is gone and he is not coming back, nothing can change that.

I fall asleep on my father's shoulder, unable to keep my eyes open any longer – my eyes, stomach, lungs, head and most especially, my heart, hurting too much.

"Jacob, please wake up" my dad whispers, trying to shake me awake

I want to ignore him – I want to ignore them all. I just want this suffering to end. I thought maybe the pain of losing my husband would have died down when I awoke, but that is not the case – in fact, I would say it is worse.

Opening my eyes I slowly sit up, rubbing my red and glassy eyes.

"Sorry dad" I whisper, looking down at the uncomfortable position he is in

"Don't apologize Jacob" he chides, sliding in to his wheelchair

"How are you feeling today mate?" Embry asks, taking the seat next to me that my dad was just sitting in – he puts his warm arms around my shoulders.

"I feel like – I – just – I – want to die" I cry, allowing even more tears to fall from my eyes

"Here, Jake, take Sarah, it might make you feel a bit better" Embry suggests, walking over to the small white wicker crib that was in mine and Edward's room only yesterday.

He hands my daughter to me and I look down, smiling slightly through my tear stained eyes and cheeks.

"You are beautiful Sarah" I whisper, holding her close as my body threatens to break out in more sobs like last night – she smells like Edward – it is a sweet honey, lilac and sunshine smell –this causes those sobs I was trying to hold back to rip through my body.

"Jake, I really am sorry" Embry whispers, rubbing my back softly "but I think the best thing for you right now is to spend some time with your gorgeous daughter"

"So you think she is gorgeous as well huh?" I ask, attempting to smile at my best friend

"I think she is perfect" he says, smiling down at the little girl in my arms.

Perfect? Why would Embry think that my daughter is perfect? Sure, she is gorgeous, that much is plain to see, and I can guarantee she will be the most perfect daughter in the world because of the Edward in her – but why would Embry say something like that.

"Well, I think I need to patrol now. I will inform the others about what has happened here, and I will come back around later" Embry stutters, getting to his feet quickly and making his way as fast as possible – without looking too suspicious - toward the front door.

"Embry, wait" I call, standing up and walking closer to him "I know what this is" I add, the revelation finally hitting me, or so I think

"I'm sorry Jacob, I didn't mean to imprint on her, it just happened; you know how it is. Please don't kill me" Embry exclaims, backing slowly in to the door.

Imprint? Embry imprinted on my daughter, but why is he so scared of me? What does he think I am going to do? This is probably the best thing I have heard since Edward...died...It means that Sarah will have the best care in the world. Embry will do anything for her – the same way I would do for Edward.

Tears fall again from my eyes at the thought of my dead husband – is that ever going to change?

"I am not angry Embry. I am actually relieved that someone like you will be here for her no matter what" I say, wiping the tears from my eyes with my right arm and holding Sarah in my left.

"I will Jacob; I promise I will make sure she is well taken care of and loved once you are..."

He can't finish the sentence; he simply looks down at the ground and allows a few tears to fall from his eyes.

"I think I am going to take a shower and put some clothes on" I say, waving goodbye to Embry as heads out the front door, quickly phasing as soon as he is just past the boarder of trees.

I find Rosalie in the kitchen; she smiles sadly at me when I walk in to the room

"Can you watch Sarah for me? I think I want to take a shower" I say, pressing a small kiss to my daughters head before handing her over to the blonde vampire.

I step in to the bathroom and turn the hot water on – not bothering with the cold water at all. I throw the white sheet on to the floor and hop in to the shower, allowing the boiling water to scald my skin.

Why did this have to happen to me? It is unfair. Why did this have to happen to Edward? He did not deserve this – he was the most amazing, kind and charming person on this godforsaken earth. He should not have had to suffer like this – he should still fucking be here with me right now, in our house, with our daughter.

The glass on the shower crashes in to a million tiny pieces, a few of them flinging in my direction, impaling the skin on my arms and legs.

"Stupid fucking vampire powers" I growl, turning the water off and wrapping a fluffy white towel around my body as there is a knock on the door

"Jacob, are you ok?" Rosalie asks, hushing my screaming daughter

"I am fine; I just lost control of my abilities. I'm sorry" I answer, pulling the shards of glass from my arm and leg.

"There is no need to say sorry. It is completely understandable" she says

Why are they all being so nice to me? I just killed their fucking brother – I just killed their fucking son. Why are none of them yelling at me? Why are none of them ripping me apart? Sinking their venom filled teeth in to me until my heart stops?

"Jacob" Alice calls, knocking softly on the door "I went down and got some clothes for you from your house. I will just leave them out here on the floor"

I open the door as soon as I hear her footsteps fade away and pull my clothes toward me.

I dress quickly and head back out to the living room where I spot Rosalie who hands Sarah over to me.

"Jacob" Emmett calls, coming over to me "Edward, he gave me this a week ago. He told me to give it to you after he...died"

He holds his pale hand toward me – a neatly folded piece of paper in his outstretched hand. I take it quietly and hand my daughter to him before I unfold it. I cast my rimmed red, dark eyes down to the paper to see Edward's perfect script on the page

_Dearest Jacob,_

_You probably realise that if you are reading this it means I am gone._

_I want to take this time to let you know one more time just how much you mean to me –_

_You are the love of my life – you are my soul mate, and I wouldn't have it any other way. You are the most amazing person I have ever had the pleasure of meeting, and I wish to thank whatever god or deity brought us together._

_I know this must have been the most difficult thing you have ever done, but you did the right thing. As much as it pains me to leave you, I know that our son or daughter more deserves to walk this Earth. I have been here long enough Jacob, and the only thing that is heartbreaking, and wrong, about my death, is that you will die soon after._

_If you can love, please try and stay alive as long as possible. I don't know how this imprint thing works, or how long it will be before you waste away to nothing, but please do me one last thing and try and remain living as long as possible, if not for anything else – for the sake of our child._

_I love you Jacob Black, and nothing in this world or the after world (providing there is one) will ever change that._

_Forever and always_

_Edward Black_

Tears stream down my cheeks and my throat feels like it is closing up – this is too hard. I take another look down at Sarah before leaving her with Rosalie and Emmett and rushing in to Edwards's old bedroom.

His body is still here, lying motionless as the night before.

"I love you baby, I love you so fucking much. This is so unfair, it wasn't meant to go like this. You and I were meant to live forever. This is so wrong, so wrong" I cry, leaning my forehead against his chest

"I feel like I didn't get to tell you enough or show you enough how much I love you. But I do, I really, really do. You mean the world to me Edward, and when I see you again I will prove it. I know there is an afterlife – there just has to be. I need to see you again – I need to hold you again"

I look in to his pale, unmoving face and I jump back – I could have sworn he just – but no, he is dead, I need to get a grip.

"Jacob, can I come in?" Emmett asks, walking in without waiting for a reply

I scowl at him as he sits down beside me and places his cool hand on my shoulder

"I can see this is hard on you bro, and I don't like it, I really don't like it one bit. If I was smart enough I would build a time machine and go back in time to fix all of this for you" Emmett says, causing a small smile to break out on my lips through all of the tears

"Thanks Emmett. But, if you could do that then we wouldn't have Sarah, would we?"

"I have an answer for that as well; adopt a child, or if it is possible you could get knocked up" he says, making me chuckle silently for a second

Emmett gives my shoulder one last squeeze before heading to the door; he stops just inside the door frame

"If you need anything little bro, you know where I am"

I like Emmett – he is nice. Edward would no doubt be smiling down on him right about now – he was the one to get me to give a genuine half laugh after all.

I fall asleep in Edward's old room on the floor – I am unable to move from this room. I feel stuck here.

When I awake I sit bolt upright from the floor when what sounds like someone giving a slight moan of pain hits my ears.

The first thing I notice is Edward – he is still there – I am surprised his body hasn't at least started to decompose by now. I am no expert but I would have thought it would at least be smelling a bit by now.

"Jacob, are you awake?" Carlisle calls, opening the door and peeking in to the room.

I pull myself up off the floor and walk over to him – holding in the urge to cry as I have a dreaded feeling in the back of my throat that I know what he is about to say

"We need to remove Edward's body Jacob. This is the second night it has been here now and nothing has changed" he says, the silvery sheen back on his eyes

"What do you mean nothing has changed?" I growl "nothing was ever going to change. You were the one who told me he was going to fucking die"

"I know and I did think that maybe...but no...It doesn't matter, we need to remove his body" he says, walking more forward in to the room.

I don't want them to take his body away – that would really mean he is gone...forever.

More tears fall from my eyes as I slide down the wall, burying my face in my hands, completely un aware that the rest of the Cullen's, as well as my pack members had made their way to the door and are standing there – all looking on with sad expressions, and in the case of my pack brothers – tears in their eyes.

"I am sorry Jacob, but I really have no choice" Carlisle quietly says, placing his hand on my shoulder in a bid to try and calm me down – to make me feel better perhaps.

"I can't – you – they – he – ugh – just please don't take his body away because that will mean he really is gone and he is never coming back" I cry, throwing my fist angrily through the dry wall with a loud smash which sets Sarah crying from in Embry's arms.

Everyone steps aside and allows Embry through. He comes and sits beside me, placing my perfect daughter in to my arms

"I am sorry sweetie" I whisper, pressing my lips to her forehead and wiping the small tear that falls from her eye – it is strange, it is like she knows what is happening – but that is impossible, she is two days old.

"Jacob, you have to let Dr Cullen bury Edward's body" Embry whispers

"No I – I – I can't let that h – h – happen" I sob, pulling Sarah closer to me and inhaling her scent – so alike to Edward's

"Jacob, son, we don't have a choice, we have to bury his body" my father says, rolling in to the room and stopping right in front of me, pulling my spare hand toward him and holding it tight

"I – I just don't want t- t – to have to face that t- t- t- this is real" I cry, allowing all of my heartbreak to surface now

"I know son, I really do. But you have to let him go, you have to let Dr Cullen bury his body" dad says, rubbing soothing circles in to the back of my hand

"I know dad. But it just hurts to much – I don't even want to think of him as being gone let alone having to bury his body" I cry, placing a soft kiss to Sarah's cute, slightly tan cheek when she cries slightly, placing her tiny hand against my chest.

"We will give you another moment alone with him Jacob, but we have to do this" Carlisle says, taking Sarah from my arms while Embry pulls himself up to wheel my dad out of the room.

Embry closes the door with a soft thud behind him and more tears fall from my eyes as the final piece of my heart shatters and my lungs begin to hurt to breath.

I walk slowly and shakily over to my husband's body and sit on the bed beside him, running my tan hand through his bronze hair one last time

"I guess this is it then? I love you Edward, forever and always" I whisper, pressing my lips to his colder than normal forehead before pulling away.

Again I could have thought I saw – but no – he didn't just –

"Goodbye my love"

I get up from the bed, and fall to my knees beside him – I guess I am not ready to leave you yet.

I grip his hand and press it to my lips – I swear this time I know I felt something.

But I just want him to be here so badly that I am imagining things – maybe this is the first sign of my death, the first sign that I am about to follow my imprint to the other world.

I look down in to Edward's gorgeous face one final time before heading toward the door

"Jacob"

I spin around so quickly that I almost fall over – sitting up on the bed is my perfect, amazing, beautiful and...red eyed Edward?

**Ok, well I do hope you all liked that chapter. It was the hardest to write by far. But I wanted to get all of that in to one chapter since there is so much to come.**

**Please remember to review and be happy that I didn't kill Edward. But that does leave you wondering who is going to die now, doesn't it?**

**Thanks for reading**

**PrettyTwisted x0x**


	7. Suddenly I See

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and places you recognize.**

**A/N: First off I wish to thank you all for the reviews. That was my most reviewed chapter EVER as far as I remember, so that is pretty awesome, I hope we can keep this up for the rest of the story. I really would appreciate the sequel having more reviews then the other one, because the more reviews I get – the more stories I write.**

**I actually have an idea floating in my head for another story, so I will get to that when I am finished both this story and my Jacob/Draco story.**

**Well we are back to Edward's POV again – aren't you all happy I kept him alive. I seriously contemplated killing him off, but I couldn't do it because I love Jacob and Edward when they are together.**

**Warnings: Some swearing and smut**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

- Edward's POV -

The burning in my throat is excruciating – it feels like my throat is on fire, it is painful as I had forgotten what the hunger felt like. For so long I have had control over my natural vampire instincts, but right now I feel like I could bite in to Jacob's neck and drain him of any and all blood in his system – I had better stay away from all human's until I get this back under control.

My eye sight is strong – during my pregnancy I had lost a lot of my vampire traits, and that included my eye sight. But now – being back – and being a newborn all over again – I can see everything so clearly. The white in the room is bright and glary and the golden carpet looks like it is shining. I can see small dust particles floating silently around my head.

My hearing his back to full strength – Jacob's heart is racing quickly. It sounds like he is close to having a heart attack. I can hear the birds outside as though they are right next to me. I can hear the faint sounds of the waves crashing all the way down on La Push beach.

_Wow, am I seeing things? I have gone crazy_

Jacob's thoughts ring loudly in my head and I put my pale, cold hands over my head in an attempt to stop them – I had forgotten how hard it was to deal with everyone's thoughts when I first recognized by ability. It had taken me years to be accustomed to it – I am praying that I can remember everything I had done in order to get myself on track quickly.

"Jacob" I say again, looking him up and down – he looks like hell – no, he looks like death warmed up.

"Edward, how is this possible? You were dead, you were fully dead I mean, not just vampire dead" Jacob stutters, leaning against the closed door as though he needs the support.

_Did Jacob just say Edward?_

_Did I hear Edward's voice?_

_Is it possible? Did the small amount of venom in the syringe combined with the venom from Jacob's vampire side manage to save my son? There is no way; he hadn't even moved an inch. Maybe Jacob is going insane._

I groan heavily and push my hands hard against my eyes as Alice, Emmett and Carlisle's thoughts float loudly through my head – this will take a while to get used to again.

"A-a-are you ok?" Jacob stammers, sliding down the door and landing on the soft carpet with a light thud

I can't answer him – venom is building up in my throat and coating my tongue – there are one too many beating hearts in this house and my inner newborn is fighting to escape – to rip them all apart piece by piece

I shake my head quickly in an attempt to clear my head of all of the natural newborn instincts I have in me – I need to remember I have been here for over 100 years, I know how to control all of these urges.

I pull myself up off the bed and take a few experimental steps toward Jacob – my legs are itching to move quickly – the way we are meant to – but I must remind myself that I have been through this already. It was only 6 months ago that I was a vampire and had all of these traits – but it is different feeling it like a newborn with my natural vampire instinct back.

The sounds of footsteps – all moving quickly up stairs – drums loudly in my ears

_There is no way that Edward is back – we need to get Jacob out of that room before he really does go insane_

_Jacob please be ok brother_

I hold my index fingers to my temples to try and stop the loud voices of Emmett and Embry from thumping all over my head

"Are you even really here?" Jacob whispers, ignoring the loud knocks from many hands on the bedroom door

"Yes, I am here – I remember you ripping my stomach open and after that it all blacks out. I could feel the venom spreading through my system when I was dead...again...But I couldn't wake and I was unable to move. It was strange" I say, slamming the palm of my hand against the door to stop them from forcing the door open

_Was that Edward's voice?_

"Yes Carlisle, it was my voice and I would appreciate if you could all back away from the door and give me some time to get used to this" I answer, knowing that he hadn't really intended for me to respond

The sounds of footsteps fading are welcoming and I take a seat on the floor next to Jacob – pressing my back against the door just like him.

I inhale deeply, allowing Jacob's sweet outdoor scent to fill my senses – my first thought is to rip him apart when my throat begins to burn and venom coats my lips – but then I notice the single tear that falls from his left eye and I throw my arms around him instead

"What's wrong?" I ask, running my pale hand through his dark hair and staring down in to his gorgeous eyes

All of my feelings for Jacob seem to hit me in the face and my need to rip and tear him apart subsides instantly – not even my natural newborn instinct will ruin my feelings toward this man – he is the love of my life.

I pull him close to me and wrap my arms around him – I run my hand carefully up and down his back in a soothing manner

"Wow, I'm sorry Edward – I am just so happy that you aren't dead, like really dead, I love you so much" he cries, burying his warm face in the crook of my neck

Poor Jacob, the thought of what he must have been going through when he thought I was really gone – it would have killed him.

"Jacob, what happened? I don't remember anything past a certain point until now" I ask, running my hands soothingly along the expanse of his hot and extremely muscular back

"Well I ripped you all the way open and Carlisle took the baby out – she is gorgeous – and you were gone for two whole days and we were just about to bury your body when you woke up...why are your eyes red?" he says, barely breathing through the entire explanation

"I am a newborn again love. So we have a daughter – that is nice"

"You don't seem happy about it Edward" he cries, sitting up and looking me directly in the eyes

I turn away – unable to allow him to see me like this – so wild.

"Of course I am happy love, I just don't know how to take all of this in – it is amazing, I am here, you are here, we have a daughter – but I just feel like I am not the same. I don't feel like the same Edward I was before I died...Again" I say, looking down at the huge scar now maiming my marble stomach.

_Poor Edward – this must be hard for him_

_He will probably kill me for listening, but whatever, he is my brother and I care about him – I wasn't here when he was a newborn but Carlisle tells me it wasn't pretty._

_I need to speak to him, but I will be patient for Jacob._

I pull my hands roughly though my hair to try and shake Esme, Alice and Carlisle's thoughts from my head

"Edward, what is wrong?" Jacob asks, taking my hands away from my hair and holding them in his warm ones

"It is the mind reading. I forgot how loud it was seeing as how I didn't have it for 6 months. It is just hurting my head a little bit. But I will get used to it" I answer, closing my eyes to try and turn the volume down on the thoughts in my brain

"What about the other newborn things, are they making you hurt as well?" he asks, a sad smile on his beautiful lips

"My throat is burning and venom is building up in my mouth. But I remember what it was like before so I think I have it mostly under control. I don't want to get too close to a human just now, not until I know I have it completely under control like I used to"

"You don't want to eat me do you?" he asks, eyeing me sceptically

"You smell rather tasty – much better than any of your pack brothers down stairs – but I don't want to eat you, I love you too much for that"

"Edward, I love you" he whispers, smiling at me and forcing my face up to look at him

"Jacob, I love you too" I reply, brushing my lips lightly against his before pulling away and smiling down at him – he looks even more beautiful with my newborn eyes.

"Babe, do – do – do you want to meet your daughter?" he asks, his voice breaking slightly – is he scared of me like this?

Should I see my daughter? I feel like I don't remember enough of my control for that. I want to see her, I want to meet her and hold her in my arms. But I will not risk hurting her.

_If he hurts Sarah I will not hesitate to rip him apart_

Embry would rip me apart if I hurt my daughter? I shake my head and look over at Jacob – he has an excited look gracing his features – he really wants me to meet our little Sarah – I am glad he stuck with the name we chose.

"Would you mind if I go and hunt first? I don't want to risk hurting her and my throat is burning with hunger and I am afraid I won't have enough control at the present time" I whisper, hanging my head in shame at the thought of having to eat when before I know I could go days without it – this is going to be hard.

"If that is what you need then I will come with you" he says, standing up and extending his hand to me.

I grip his hand – careful not to hurt him and break his bones – and allow him to help me to my feet

"Can we go out the window? I don't want to go down there yet" I say, gesturing with my head at the door and general direction of the living room where I can hear my family and Jacob's brothers whispering quietly among one and other

"Sure, sure" he replies, causing a smile to break out on my lips – he is so adorable.

Jacob jumps out the window first and lands with a soft thud on the dewy grass below. I quickly lean out the window as well. I land with a soft thud on my feet, slightly crouched. I look up and notice Jacob's bright smile spreading across his face.

"Race you to the forest" he calls, running off in the direction of the deep green and very fresh smelling forest just in front of us - what a cheater.

I wait until I hear the loud crack that comes with him phasing and run off after him – I had forgotten how good it felt to run like this, to have the wind whipping wildly around me and see everything as a blur or colour.

I catch up to Jacob quickly and stop right beside him

_You are even faster now then you were before as a vampire_

"It won't stay like this though – I will be back to my normal vampire self that you remember from before in a couple of years" I chuckle, running my hand through the soft, thick fur on his body.

_What do you feel like eating?_

Honestly, I feel like eating a human – but I know that is not what I would normally do. I know it had been a long time since I had done that.

"Deer I suppose" I answer, closing my eyes and listening intently to the sound of all of the different animals completely oblivious in the forest surroundings.

I hear the sound of small hooves cantering along the river bed in the centre of the forest – a deer – and it sounds big.

I take off at the speed of light, listening intently to the footsteps of the deer. I catch it just beyond a clump of trees a mere foot from the river bed. I snap its neck quickly to avoid the poor thing suffering a slow and painful venom death and then I sink my teeth in to its warm neck.

The sweet, overpowering and coppery blood slides down my throat easily and I grip the deer around the middle to try and squeeze the blood out faster. I bite down harder, effectively nicking the main artery in the poor creatures' neck – the blood flows faster now and I can feel it slowly soothing the burn in the back of my throat.

_Is it so wrong that that turns me on?_

I look up and smile over at Jacob – he is laying on his large, furry stomach watching me intently – his dark beady eyes completely unblinking.

The burn in my throat subsides significantly as I drain the deer of all the blood in its body – but it still isn't enough. I need something more and I know I can't have it, nor do I really want it – it is simply my natural newborn instincts trying to fight through again.

_Are you still hungry?_

"A little, but it is ok. I think I should be alright now – the burning has subsided a fair bit" I answer, smiling over at my husband

I watch as Jacob phases back in to his human form – completely and utterly naked.

Venom returns to my throat at the sight and I can feel my body heating up – wow, at least my body and mind are not affected when it comes to Jacob.

"Alright, come on" he says, pulling the pants from the leather tie around his leg and pulling them up to his hips

"What happened to your shirt?" I ask, chuckling lightly at the frown that forms on his lips

"I didn't take it off – it got ripped to shreds"

I take Jacob's hand in mine and we walk back to the house slowly – mainly because I don't know if I am ready for this. I want to be – I can't wait to hold my daughter, but I am afraid that I will hurt her – perhaps I am being my usual over protective and worrisome self.

"You guys are back" Alice calls, rushing down from the house and throwing her tiny arms around me

Her citrus smell attacks my senses and I can't help but smile – the little things help me to remember who I was before and it means more control over my natural vampire instincts – Alice is nowhere near as soothing as Jacob, but it is helping.

_I can't believe you are here. But man, look at your eyes._

"Alice, can you do me a favour and keep your thoughts down? It is going to take me a while to get used to this mind reading again" I say, walking back toward the house with her on one side and Jacob on the other – his hand back where it belongs – in mine.

_Wow, he looks so different with red eyes_

_Do you think he will try and kill us all? We are the enemy after all_

_He better not hurt Sarah_

I smile carefully at my family as we enter the front door.

"Edward, we are so happy to see you" Rosalie cries, walking over and wrapping me up in a tight hug

Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett and Esme all follow suit.

I notice that Embry is standing fairly far away from the rest of us – he has a small bundle of pink in his arms – my daughter. Her scent assaults me from across the room – it is so alike to my own – her heart is beating softly and her breathing is slightly erratic – perhaps she is more intelligent than I would assume from a two day old.

"Embry can I please have my daughter?" Jacob asks, striding across the room and standing in front of his best friend

"I don't know Jake. I don't have a good feeling about this" he whispers

"Well I do. Now hand her over" Jacob spits, outstretching his arms toward his pack brother.

Sarah's heartbeat is speeding up even more and she lets out a tiny squeal – I notice her small and lightly tan hand emerge from the blanket and smack Embry lightly on the chest – it is as though she wants to be given to Jacob.

"Maybe Embry is right Jacob. I am technically a newborn remember" I sigh, looking over at the protective look gracing Embry's features and the anger lining Jacob's beautiful face – I do not want this to turn in to a fight – no matter what.

"I am just going to go down to our house" I add, waving goodbye to my family – all of whom have sad smiles on their porcelain faces as I head out the door.

I take off full speed toward mine and Jacob's house. I jump in through the bedroom window and fall gracefully on to the large bed. I take the pillow and hold it over my face and press it down to my ears – this is all too much, I don't know how I am going to deal with this.

"Edward, babe, are you ok?" Jacob asks, walking silently in to the room – I had smelt and heard him coming but did not bother to move.

Jacob sits beside me and removes the pillow from my face

"Sit up babe – Sarah really wants to meet you finally" he says, helping me up and holding the small bundle of pink toward me – that is weird, it was like I had no urge to hurt her at all, her scent, while strong, did not assault my senses – probably because I had assumed it was a lingering smell from inside that I had carried with me.

I carefully take my daughter from Jacob's arms – she is amazing. She has beautiful emerald green eyes that look exactly the same as mine had when I was human so long ago. She has Jacob's gorgeous tan skin, only a shade lighter. She has the same lips as me and I can't help but chuckle when her lip curves up in to the same crooked smile I have myself – she is beautiful.

_Wow, they look so perfect together_

I turn around and look at Jacob – he is smiling happily at me and has a sheen of shiny tears across his dark eyes.

"She is perfect" I whisper pressing a soft kiss to the smooth skin on her caramel forehead.

Images of Jacob crying and throwing his hand through the wall in my bedroom assault my brain. I look over at Jacob and notice he is still smiling over at us – well, clearly it isn't he who is supplying me with the imagery.

I look down at Sarah – she has her hand on mine and a frown on her face – wow, for a baby of only two days, she really is intelligent if she can remember all of that

"I'm sorry honey" I whisper, running the tip of my finger along her light pink cheek

Jacob shuffles closer and places his arms around my waist, resting his chin on my rock hard shoulder

"You two are so beautiful" he whispers, first pressing a soft kiss to my cheek and then doing the same to Sarah

"No, Jacob, all three of us are" I say, leaning my cheek against the top of his head as our daughter squeals excitedly and a smile – so alike to Jacob's – breaks out across her face.

This is perfect – If I stay with these two all the time then I know I will have no problems remembering the real me and keeping myself under complete control.

I carefully rock Sarah in my arms when her eyes flutter slightly – she must be tired – I hum a familiar lullaby and only a moment later her breathing evens out and she is snoring ever so lightly – it is adorable.

Jacob takes her from my arms and places her in the small wicker crib he must have bought down with him – because that was not in here when I came down here.

"You are going to be the best dad in the world" Jacob says, walking over and sitting beside me on the bed

"No, that will be you – I will be the one who gets her in to trouble all the time because I can see and hear her thoughts" I chuckle, running my cool hand along Jacob's thigh

"God I missed you" Jacob cries, pressing his lips in to mine and knocking me down on the bed.

He grinds his hips in to mine and nips painfully at my bottom lip; I open my mouth and groan lightly at the sweet taste – so unique to Jacob – fills my senses when his tongue plunges deep in to my throat

I feel all the heat head to my groin and I can't help but moan when Jacob presses our painfully hard erections against one and other, creating delicious friction

"Jacob, our daughter is right there" I say, pulling away from him

"Your right" he says, jumping off and picking me up in his arms.

He carries me out in to the lounge room where he pushes me on to the lounge and straddles my hips, pressing his painfully hard erection in to mine

_God I love you Edward_

I smile in to his mouth at his thoughts – ah, I had forgotten how wonderful it was to hear his every thought when we made love – I will DEFINATELY get used to this again.

Jacob removes my pants with ease and runs his tongue along the length of my chest – stopping only to frown at the huge scar across my stomach before removing his own pants and straddling me again, pressing our erections painfully against each other

_Oh shit – he is so fucking gorgeous_

I run my hands along Jacob's back and grip his ass gently as I run my cool tongue along his tanned neck

_God, fuck me now Edward_

I raise my eyebrow at him and chuckle lightly

"Oh shit, sorry Edward, I was so used to you not being able to hear my thoughts anymore" he cries, a cute scarlet blush making its way up his face

"I don't mind hearing your thoughts again" I whisper, pulling my hand up to my mouth and wetting three of my long pale fingers.

I slide my index finger in to his tight hole as I grip his rock hard erection with the other hand – pumping it carefully to keep him calm and relaxed

_More, more, more_

I insert a second finger inside of him as his thoughts enter my head. Jacob pushes back on my fingers, groaning loudly – I can hear his heart beating loudly against his chest – it really is a turn on

Jacob puts his hand between our bodies and grips my painfully hard erection in his hand. He slides himself down on to me inch by inch – wow, he really didn't want to wait.

I press my lips in to his hard and smile at the way his breathing hitches dramatically when I am fully situated inside his tight, warm ass.

Jacob places his hands on my shoulders and uses them to help lift him up. He slams himself back down – throwing his head back and screaming loudly – damn, I wouldn't be surprised if Sarah woke up.

Jacob moves up and down quickly, his forehead resting against mine as he comes closer to his orgasm. I push my body up and meet him mid thrust using my newly formed again vampire strength. He screams my name in to the air at this and grips my shoulders so tight that if I were still half human it would have hurt – a lot.

I grip his leaking cock in my left hand and pump it quickly to meet his thrusting body

_Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, I am so going to..._

Jacob's white hot juices shoot from his body like a rocket – landing over both of our chests and my hand.

My own orgasm rocks through me half a second later – Jacob thrusts down on me a few more times, effectively riding our orgasms out as far as they could possibly go.

_Fuck, he is so amazing_

Jacob slides off of me and sits beside me on the couch, resting his head on my shoulder and closing his eyes.

"I love you Edward" he whispers, stifling a yawn

"And I love you Jacob, but you obviously need sleep" I say, running my hand along the side of his face

"Yeah maybe, but you don't sleep any more, and I feel like if I fall asleep I will wake up and you will be gone" he admits, gripping me tightly

"I promise I won't go anywhere love. I will be here when you wake up" I say, picking him up and carrying him back toward the bedroom.

I take another look at our still sleeping daughter before I place Jacob on the bed and throw the covers over him.

His eyes are fluttering again but he is fighting to stay awake – poor thing, my death must have messed him up a little bit.

I crawl in to the bed next to him and pull his head against my chest

"I will be here when you wake up Jacob. If what I just went through wasn't enough to get rid of me then you are stuck with me forever, clearly" I say pressing a kiss to the top his head

"Well that is good, I wouldn't have it any other way" he says before his breathing evens out and his heartbeat slows to the rate of a sleeping human.

It is so good to be here – sure it sucks that I have to fight the instincts coursing through my very veins, but Jacob and Sarah seem to help. I am sure I will be back to my normal self in no time – just with red eyes for at least the first year.

**Ok, well I know you might think that chapter is boring, but in my opinion it HAD to be there. I had to show you what inner struggles Edward is having.**

**So the Volturi are not far off. They will be arriving soon.**

**Please review this chapter **

**Thanks my lovelies**

**PrettyTwisted x0x**


	8. Break

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**A/N: I am glad you all ended up liking the last chapter. Thanks again for the reviews; it means a lot to me. It makes me want to write more. **

**Well we are back to Jacob's POV for this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.**

- Jacob's POV -

I awake suddenly with a rock hard, cold body underneath me; Edward.

I detangle myself from him and lay beside him, propping myself up on my elbow so I can get a proper look at him – he is still as gorgeous as ever. Even with the red eyes he is the most beautiful man in the world. His skin is pale white; his hair is still that soft, bright bronze.

"Hey babe" I whisper, leaning down and pressing a long and lingering kiss to his petal pink lips

"I told you I wouldn't be going anywhere" he says, smiling his perfect crooked smile at me

"I know, I just – you – Edward, shut up" I stutter, laughing lightly when he raises his eye brows at me.

I lay my head back down on his chest and allow my eyes to flutter closed; Edward's cool hand running softly along the length of my back lulling me back to sleep.

"I have to get up. Sam wants me to run a patrol this morning; not a long one, just a quick one. He probably thinks I won't turn up considering everything that has happened, but I feel like I should go. You can have some real time with Sarah then" I say, fighting to open my eyes and pull myself off Edward's comfortable chest

"Do you really think it wise to leave me alone with Sarah?" he sighs, sitting up in the bed and looking over at the small wicker crib in the corner of the room

It is hard that Edward is doubtful of himself – I wish he had as much faith in himself to be able to do this as I do. I believe that although Edward is technically a newborn – he is still the same Edward as he was before all of this happened. I do not think he will hurt his daughter – I do not think he will hurt any living human.

"I trust you" I whisper, leaning down and pressing my lips to his

"But, Jacob"

"No Edward – you are fine – you can do this. I trust you ok?" I whisper, sitting on the bed across from him and taking his cool pale hand in mine

"If it will make you feel better then maybe you and Sarah can go up and visit Carlisle and Esme" I whisper, giving his hard hand a tight squeeze

"Yeah, ok, I will do that" Edward sighs, flopping back down on to the bed and placing his arm across his bright red eyes

It sucks to see him like this – I really wish I could read his mind right about now.

"Hey, babe, how is your head anyway?" I ask, moving his arm from across his eyes

"It is still annoying and very loud. But it isn't as bad as when I first woke up; and I did quiet enjoy your dreams while you were sleeping" he answers, casting me a cheeky smile

I pick a spare pillow up off the bed and smack him in the face

"Do not laugh at my dreams – they are insightful"

"Ok Jacob, if you find bondage insightful, then I guess they were"

I laugh lightly as I straddle his lap, pressing him down in to the mattress

"Do you want to find out how insightful bondage can be?" I ask, grinding my ass hard in to his lap

"I would be happy to find out – with you" he answers, gripping my shoulders carefully and flipping me around so that he was on top of me. He bites down lightly on my neck, causing a loud and wanton moan to escape my lips

Sarah's small cries stop us from going any further.

"Now that is my cue to meet Sam in the forest. I will stop by a sex shop when I am done with this" I say, smiling at the way Sarah's cries stop as soon as Edward picks her up and rocks her gently in his arms – I have a perfect family.

Edward, Sarah and I leave together – I kiss Edward and Sarah goodbye and I head off toward the forest.

My inner core is burning with the need to phase – I haven't been phasing as often as I need to.

A loud crack echo's through the air and I feel my body extend; instantly my head is filled with Sam's thoughts

_Jacob, what are you doing here?_

_Sam, you told me a week ago when I was doing perimeters. So here I am._

_Yes, but that was before all of this with Edward happened; I would have understood if you had stayed home. I honestly didn't expect you to come_

_Well, I am here now Sam; so can we please just do this_

I run off toward the east of the forest – the wind is whipping quickly around my body, my large paws are padding heavily against the dewy grass; my breath is coming out through a slight fog in the early morning sky.

I am running along the bank of a small river in the centre of the forest when an overpowering smell hits me – it is fresh and smells exactly like bleach; a vampire.

_Sam, head this way – quickly_

Sam's loud paws head quickly in my direction – he reaches me quickly.

_Alright, Jacob you head left and I will head right – we will make a full circle; follow the scent as best you can_

I nod my large wolf head and take off toward the left; the trees are a green blur around me and the bleach smell is assaulting my senses. It is overpowering and is not nice and calming like Edward's scent. It is sick and makes me want to vomit.

I can see a blur off in the distance, running quickly between the trees – dodging and weaving easily.

_I see the leech_

_Alright, I will double back; be careful Jacob_

I pick up my pace, running quickly to try and catch up with the rogue vampire.

Sam's large black form is running from somewhere to my left. The rogue vampire stops as though finally realising that it was being followed.

The vampire turns around, coming face to face with me. It is a female vampire – she is wild. She has bright red eyes and pale skin, her hair is ragged and matted, she is wearing only a black torn shirt with red denim skinny jeans and no shoes.

"What the hell?" she whispers, cocking her head to the side and raking her eyes along the length of my large wolf body.

_Jacob, I am heading behind her, we can corner her_

I take a few menacing steps closer, baring my razor sharp teeth at the leech. She backs away a bit, her eyes glued to mine. I growl deeply in the back of my throat as I inch closer to her again. The smell is slightly over powering – I must have become accustomed to the rest of the Cullen's smell over time, because they don't smell this bad.

I flick my eyes up and see Sam standing directly behind her – his black fur is on end and his ears are flattened to his head. It is a menacing sight.

I quickly pounce, landing directly on the vampire's chest. She lands with a loud thump on the grass below

"Oh no, Aro is going to be so mad" the vampire whispers, scrunching her eyes tightly when Sam makes his presence felt by placing his huge paws on her arms as she makes an attempt to throw me off.

_Aro; where do I know that name?_

_He is the leader of the Volturi; so I am assuming this one was sent here for a reason._

_Jacob, I know what you are thinking, and we cannot keep her alive to question her about this. We need to do our job; she is too close to La Push._

_I know Sam, but I don't like that the Volturi are meddling in my business again, and I would like to find out. I did kill some of their number when I was in Volterra._

_I know this must suck Jacob, but we can get up to the Cullen's house and we can tell them what is going on. Perhaps Alice can keep an eye on the Volturi._

_I know your right Sam. So can we just do this?_

The rogue vampire is struggling under the weight of both Sam and I – she is completely cornered and outnumbered, she has no way of escaping this alive.

Sam sinks his razor sharp teeth in to the side of her head and yanks it to the side; ripping it clean off before she even has a chance to scream.

_Jacob, you head back to the Cullen's and inform them on what is happening. I will burn the body._

I nod quickly in Sam's direction and take off for my house to get some clothes to put on.

I walk slowly in to the house and flop down on the couch.

This is all too much – just when I think my life will go on the way it should – with me, Edward and our daughter living happily together – something like this has to happen. Why do these leeches insist on trying to destroy my life? They have the worst timing. For an immortal breed they are extremely impatient – they could have waited for 50 years to send people after us, but instead they don't even allow us even 2 years of peace.

I walk in to my bedroom and pull on a pair of black denim shorts before heading toward the bedroom door.

I stop suddenly when the faint smell of vampire hits my nose – this is not Edward's scent and I am almost 100 percent positive it is not another of the Cullen's either.

I run quickly back in to the living room and cast my eyes around. I notice that the huge photo of Edward and me from our wedding has gone missing, along with the pants I had thrown to the floor from the night before.

I walk slowly around the rest of the house to see what else is missing – everything else seems to be in order.

I walk up to the Cullen's house, my hands still shaking with anger at the thought of a filthy leech having been in our house while I was on patrol – how did I miss this? Was that women simply a decoy, was she there to distract me and Sam while somebody else came searching through our home?

"Jacob, you look angry" Alice notes, walking over to open the door for me

"We had a run in with a rogue vampire when I was on patrol. We killed her easily enough – now that I think on it though it was a little too easy. So I went home to get some clothes and someone has been in our house. A picture of Edward and me is gone, as well as my pants from last night. I think the leech Sam and I killed was a decoy from another to go through our house" I say, flopping down on to the couch and putting my head down in to my hands.

Edward walks over and takes the seat next to me, placing his arm lazily across my shoulders

"I can't do this anymore. Why can't they just leave us alone?" I sigh, leaning my head to rest on Edward's hard shoulder

"Who love, who do you wish to leave us alone?" he asks, running his hand soothingly on my thigh

"The goddamn Volturi" I answer, rolling my eyes at the ceiling – I really am sick of them bloodsuckers; they have no reason to be after us anymore, they need to butt out of other people's business. We have not broken any rules – no humans have found out about the existence of their kind for crying out loud.

"So, you think the Volturi has something to do with this?" Edward asks, taking Sarah from Rosalie as she enters the living room

"Yeah, the female that we killed mentioned that Aro would not be happy or some shit"

Edward presses a soft kiss to the top of my head and Sarah makes a sweet little gurgling noise.

I look down at my daughter and run my finger along her chubby little cheek – if anything happens to her or Edward I will kill every leech that is living in America at the moment, along with the Volturi and their annoying guard of bloodsuckers.

Sarah wraps her small hand around my finger and squeezes tight – she has a fair bit of strength for a baby, but I guess she would with Edward and me for parents.

"We will take care of this Jacob" Edward assures me, handing Sarah to me, who smiles happily and laughs lightly, still not letting go of my finger – she is simply adorable.

"I just don't want them anywhere near our daughter Edward" I whisper, smiling down at Sarah when she frowns up at me – does she really know what we are talking about? It sure seems like it. I will have to ask Carlisle about the intelligence of half vampire half shapeshifter babies – not that there have ever been any before.

"Sam is coming, and he has Embry and Paul with him" Edward says, looking quickly at the door when a moment later there is a loud knock.

It is weird with Edward having his mind reading back – but it is a good thing. It will help a lot if the Volturi do decide to make an appearance. Edward also has his newborn strength – I wonder what the Volturi know about that; hopefully nothing and we will have the surprise factor if they do show up.

"Jacob, did you tell them what happened?" Sam asks, smiling around at everyone in the room in greeting.

"Yes, well, Alice, Edward and Rosalie know. I don't know where the others are" I answer, looking quizzically over at Edward for an answer

"Carlisle is at work, Emmett is hunting with Jasper in Canada and I am not sure where Esme is" he says, answering my question before I even voice it.

I look over and notice that Embry is looking down at Sarah with admiration and pride on his face – it makes me realise that Edward does not know. Unless he has read it in Embry's thoughts and decided not to comment on it – I will have to ask him later.

_Oh shit, you just heard my thoughts didn't you?_

"Yes Jacob, I did, and we will talk about that later. The situation at hand is slightly more important" he answers, looking down at me and frowning – making me instantly feel bad for not telling him in the first place

_Sorry I didn't tell you sooner_

"Don't worry about it; you had a lot on your mind anyway. We will talk about it later, ok? And before you even think it – no – I am not mad at you" he whispers, running his hand lightly against my thigh.

"You know, I liked it better when you couldn't read minds Edward" Alice notes, rolling her eyes at the two of us "I do not like the private conversations you and Jacob have where I can only hear your end of the conversation"

"Sorry Alice, but I can't help it" Edward replies, smiling over at his adopted sister.

"So, do we know what we are going to do about the vampire that Sam and Jake ran in to this morning, Sam mentioned that the thing said something about those Volturi" Embry says, finally taking his eyes off Sarah and looking around at everyone in the room.

"Well, I was thinking, if you don't mind Alice, could you try and watch the Volturi's decisions. I really want to know if they are planning on coming here" I say, looking up at Alice who is standing not too far from me

"Yes, I can do that, but we must remember that we can't rely solely on my visions, they are subjective" she answers, nodding her head hesitantly

"We won't be relying only on your visions" Sam says, looking down at me and giving an assertive nod – so the pack is going to work overtime to protect everyone as well.

"Ok, well Alice can look out for any signs that they are coming and we can patrol more than normal to make sure no other pain in the ass leeches are around" I say, smiling in thanks at my pack brothers present.

"It sounds like the makings of an awesome plan to me" Embry says, smiling happily.

"Well, we will tell Carlisle as soon as he gets back" Alice says, smiling back at Embry

"We should go; Paul and Jared can do the first shift, Embry and Quil will take over from there. Jacob you should stay with your family. We will contact you if we need you for anything" Sam says, narrowing his eyes at me "so I don't want to see you or hear your thoughts unless you have a good reason or one of us contacts you"

I nod at Sam before the three of them leave – Embry looked reluctant to leave, but the glare Edward gave him was enough to set him on his way back to La Push.

Edward stands from the couch and extends his hand to me; I grip it lightly and use his weight to pull myself and my daughter up off the comfortable white couch

"We will just be at home if you need us" Edward says, smiling his crooked smile over at his sisters who smile back at him – it is different though because you can tell that Alice, Edward and Rosalie are all worried about what happened earlier – about what I had told them all.

Edward and I take a seat on the couch in our living room, sitting close together – Sarah resting quietly in my arms

"Edward, I am sorry I didn't tell you about Embry" I say, leaning my head back on the couch and looking at the ceiling

"We can talk about that later; I can smell the vampire who was in here. It smells somewhat similar, though I am not sure where I have smelt it before – it is sort of faint" he says, lifting his head to sniff carefully at the air around us

"The smell is stronger in our room" I say closing my eyes as he gets off the couch and runs quickly in to the room

Sarah is getting restless in my arms so I place her down on the couch beside me and smile down at her

"You are adorable, did you know that?" I ask, laughing loudly when she makes a small movement with her head that looks like a nod

"Oh, so you do know that you are adorable then? Well, how could you not be, look at your dad" I whisper, tickling her stomach lightly, causing her to laugh and squeal loudly

"I love you so much Sarah Elizabeth. You are perfect" I say, leaning down to press a soft kiss to her forehead. I feel her tiny fingers press in to my neck as though she is attempting to hug me – I am assuming this is the Edward coming out in her; she seems to think I need comfort or something.

"Nothing will happen to you if this is the Volturi. I am not sure how they will react to you baby, but it does not matter because I promise you now that you and your dad will remain safe"

Sarah fists her hands in my hair as I look down in to her beautiful green eyes. I lean down further and press a soft kiss to her cheek, laughing lightly when turns her head as I lift mine. She presses her lips against my cheek, using her small, wet tongue to lick me a little bit – I guess this is her version of a kiss.

I look up and see that Edward is standing in the door frame of the hallway, his eyes glued to me and Sarah. I flash scarlet at the idea that Edward was watching all of that – I probably looked and sounded like such a girl.

"You are amazing, did you know that?" he asks, casually stepping away from the door frame and coming to kneel down in front of me

"Yeah, I am pretty awesome, that is why you married me isn't it?"

"Among other reasons, yes" he answers, pressing his lips carefully in to mine

"Did you recognize the scent in the bedroom?" I ask, pulling him off the floor and in to my lap. Sarah is still lying on the couch looking up at us both, smiling her beautiful crooked smile

"It is familiar, but the scent wasn't strong enough for me to work out properly. The windows were open in the bedroom – a tactical measure to ensure that fresh air wafts the scent away as much as possible"

"Oh, ok. So, do you think they will come? The Volturi, I mean" I ask, leaning back in to the couch and pulling Edward against my chest, locking my arms around his waist

"I can't be sure love, but it seems like they may, especially since you mentioned that the rogue vampire said something about them"

"If they come what do you think will happen? Do you think they will leave us because we have a child?"

"I have no idea Jacob; but I can't see them taking too kindly to our daughter as she is so unnatural, she is something different, something they don't understand. Remember how they felt about you when it was known that you had been bitten and gotten some vampiric abilities?"

"They wanted to experiment on me. Edward, they are not doing that to our daughter. We have to do something. We have to be prepared for this; we can't allow anything to happen to Sarah"

"We won't let anything to happen to Sarah; I promise"

"I know, I am worrying about nothing. I can't help it with everything that has been happening lately" I sigh, leaning my forehead against his back and inhaling his intoxicating scent

"Well we are better prepared this time love, we know that we can beat them. Look what happened in Volterra, we got away after all"

"I know. But Edward, what if they want you back? What if they make you go with them again?" I ask, a single tear falling down my cheek as the memories and feelings of when Edward was gone hit me hard across the face

Edward twists in my lap so he is facing me – he places his hands on either side of my face and forces me to look at him

"I will not go with them this time Jacob; I made that stupid mistake already, and it will not happen again. I will be here as long as you will have me from now on; I will be with you as long as you want me to be" he says, brushing his lips lightly against my own

"But Edward, what if they threaten Sarah if you do not go with them?" I ask, my stomach turning heavily at the idea that something like that could possibly happen

"If they make any form of threat against our daughter we will fight them. We will make sure we plan something that will keep Sarah safe and we will take them on head on. We will not let them break us apart Jacob" he answers, kissing the single tear on my cheek away

"I love you Edward"

"I love you too Jacob"

We press our lips firmly against each other, our tongues meeting halfway in a sensual and erotic dance for dominance. I run my hands down his back and rest them on his butt, giving it a light squeeze.

A loud crash from somewhere across the other side of the living room breaks us apart. We both spring quickly to our feet and stand protectively in front of our daughter.

Nobody is there – the only thing that is odd is the book case – it has been knocked down to the floor and there are books scattered everywhere across the living room

"Nobody was in here Jacob, I would have heard them" he says, looking anxiously around the room.

Sarah squeals loudly from down on the couch, making us both snap our eyes over to her. She has a small frown across her tanned face, her thin eyebrows drawn together angrily – She has her hands balled in to tiny fists and her eyes are flicking between me and Edward.

"Do you think?" I ask, kneeling down to pick Sarah up and hold her carefully in my arms – her fists unclench right away and her frown turns instantly in to a bright smile that rivals even my own

"I think our daughter just showed some of her power to us – she must have that same abilities as you" Edward says, smiling his crooked smile at our daughter, who reaches her arms toward him.

I hand her to Edward and smile down at the two of them

"Well, if that is the case, let us pray she doesn't astral project any time soon" I laugh, flopping back down on the couch as my body begins shaking with laughter.

It feels good to laugh like this when so much has gone wrong since the early hours of the morning. I really need to remain more positive here because I know Edward will not let anything happen to Sarah, or me for that matter – and I will not let anything happen to either of them.

Edward sits down on the couch next to me and rests his head against my shoulder – Sarah is smiling happily up at the both of us. There is no need to worry about the Volturi yet, I should just enjoy this family time with my daughter and amazing husband and take the rest of it as it comes.

**Alright well that is all for this chapter. I hope you all liked it.**

**Well the Volturi are certainly making their presence felt in a way. Not long until they get there as well. And who was the vampire who went in to Jacob and Edward's house? Edward did recognize the scent after all.**

**Well please review this chapter and let me know what you think.**

**PrettyTwisted x0x**


	9. Hot and Cold

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. It really means a lot to me, it is good to see so many people enjoying this story.**

**Well, I had a few people take a stab at who was in the house, and we might find out in this chapter, and we might not. I guess you will have to read and find out.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter – In Edward's POV again!**

**Warnings: Some swearing and smut**

- Edward's POV -

That scent from over a week ago is still lingering somewhere in the back of my mind – I know I have smelt it somewhere before, but for the life of me I cannot figure it out. It is slowly beginning to frustrate me.

Jacob mumbles something in-audibly in his sleep and I smile down at him – he had fallen asleep with our daughter on his chest last night. They were on the couch and it was possibly the most adorable thing I have ever seen – it was definitely a great thing to come home to after a hunt with Alice and Rosalie.

_Oh harder Edward, fuck me harder._

I smile down at Jacob again – his dreams are always interesting. Sometimes they are full of love and butterflies, sometimes they are full of Sarah and sometimes – like this morning and all of last night – they are full of crazy sex between he and I – the imagery alone is enough to send heat to my groin.

Jacob wraps his legs around me tightly as his dreams meet the height of excitement. His prominent erection is pressing firmly in to my thigh.

I place the book I had been trying to read down on the bedside table and wrap my arms carefully around my husband who burrows himself closer to me, his erection pressing even harder against my thigh.

_Oh shit, that was the most amazing dream I have ever had. _

"So, you are awake now?" I ask, pressing a soft kiss to the top his dark hair

"Yeah, I am now; I didn't want to be though because my dream was simply amazing" he says, running his lips slowly across the small expanse of skin showing on my hip

"Yes, your dream was pretty amazing" I say, causing him to bite down hard on my hip – I guess I deserved that. Jacob is still slightly embarrassed that I can hear all of his dreams

Jacob pulls himself up and presses his lips in to mine, running his warm hands along my sides and pressing his rock hard erection in to my lap – instantly springing my own penis in to action.

"You are insatiable in the mornings, did you know what?" I chuckle as he grinds his body in to mine, placing his hands in my hair and pulling my head back, effectively giving him access to my neck which he presses his lips to right away, wasting no time in biting down hard on the skin there and flicking his tongue along the smooth, hard skin.

His hands slide under my form fitting black shirt as he grinds particularly hard in to me, causing me to moan loudly in to the still and silent air of the empty house – thankfully for Jacob this morning, Carlisle and Esme had asked if they could look after Sarah for the morning – they were desperate to spend some time alone with her.

"Oh god" Jacob cries as I slide my hands down his back and squeeze his tight ass.

_I am seriously fucking horny. I really don't know how long I am going to last_

I push roughly against his hard chest, throwing him down on to the bed and rolling on top of him – he smiles up at me before pulling me flush against him and wrapping his legs tightly around my waist – his hands tangled in my bronze hair.

I slide my hands between us and undo the button on his pants before slowly unzipping his fly. I laugh lightly as he lifts his butt up so I can pull his pants off – I throw then haphazardly across the room and lean my weight against him, pressing my erection firmly in to his, causing delicious friction and sparks to fly between us

_Pants. Off. Now._

I bite down carefully on his neck, making sure I don't break the skin as he slides his hands down to my pants, quickly ripping them off.

I smile down at Jacob and admire his naked body as I lean back on my heels – he is beautiful. It is amazing, but seeing him through these newborn eyes that I have again it just makes him even more beautiful – and I honestly didn't think that could be possible.

"You are so beautiful" I whisper, leaning back in to him and pressing my lips hard against his, eliciting a small breathy moan from his mouth

Jacob pushes upward, desperate to get more contact between the two of us.

I slide my hand between our bodies and slip my long, pale, index finger deep into his channel. Jacob's grip around my waist tightens and he bites down hard on to the skin on my shoulder to stop himself from screaming.

I push my finger deeper in to him, pressing hard against that sweet bundle of nerves inside of his tight ass. Jacob pushes down against my finger, his muscles clenching tightly as I brush against his sweet spot again.

_Please stop teasing me, just hurry up baby_

I remove my finger slowly and lower my body closer to his, the tip of my penis pressing delicately, and teasingly against his hole. Using my hand I guide the head of my penis in to his tights ass. We both moan loudly as it breaches him, the tight ring of muscles clenching tight around my erection.

"More" Jacob breathes, unable to form coherent sentences when he is in this sort of blissful state – it is a turn on just knowing that I can do this to him – that I am the one and only person who can turn him in to a complete bundle of mush and incoherency – it is amazing.

Slowly I press my myself further in to him, looking down at him and enjoying the way his mouth is formed in a perfect 'O' and his breath is coming out quickly, his eyes dark with lust and a slight sheen of sweat on his face.

I move quickly in and out of him, ensuring to brush his erogenous zone each time; eliciting delicious moans from his gorgeous lips.

I can feel my body tightening and I know I am close to completion.

Jacob's legs tighten around my waist and his body shakes as his orgasm rocks through him – his tight ring of muscle clenching relentlessly around my erection as I slam in to him a couple more times, ensuring his orgasm is drawn out as long as possible.

My own orgasm runs through me, my sticky cum shooting deep in to his tight channel.

"You are amazing Edward Black" Jacob whispers, breathing heavily as I slowly pull myself out of him and lay down beside him, pulling him close to me – his head resting in the crook of my neck.

"Wow, I am such a bad dad, I just realised our daughter isn't here" Jacob cries, burying his face in to the crook of my neck

"It is ok love, I know where she is, I don't sleep anymore, remember, and you are not a bad father, you are perfect" I say, pressing a soft kiss on to his head

_I can't believe that – I am such a bad dad_

"Jacob Black you listen to me right now" I say, sitting up and forcing him to sit and face me, placing my hands on his face so he can't look away "you are an amazing father and you need to understand that, ok? This was the first mistake you have made, and it wasn't that bad because I know exactly where she is"

"Yes, but..."

"No buts Jacob"

I press my lips in to his, hoping to help ease his worries and fears – he really is an amazing father, and this is the first thing he has done since Sarah's birth that clearly indicates just how human he is – because people do make mistakes.

"I love you" he whispers, laying back down on to the bed and pulling me with him, making himself comfortable on my chest again.

I could stay like this all day – I am never more comfortable then when I am with Jacob.

The sound of quickly approaching footsteps snaps my head toward the bedroom door.

_Edward, I am coming through, do you guys have clothes on?_

Alice's thoughts assault my brain and I quickly jump up out of the bed, rushing about the room and pulling clothes out for both me and Jacob

"Alice is coming" I say, reading the quizzical expression on his face perfectly

We both pull our pants on and head in to the living room, taking a seat on the couch and smiling innocently as Alice walks through the front door

"You know I hate to interrupt you guys, especially when you are Sarah free for the day, but I needed to tell you that I was watching the Volturi last night and Aro has made a decision. They are coming in a month's time, and they are bringing the full guard with them. They know about Sarah, and they are not impressed" she explains, placing one of her small hands in mine and the other in Jacob's, smiling sadly at the two of us.

"So, we only have a month to prepare?" Jacob shouts, pulling himself off the couch – almost knocking Alice over in the process

_A B C D E F G..._

"Why are all of your thoughts based around the alphabet?" I ask, raising my eyebrow in her direction

"Because there is something else I need to tell you guys – and you are not going to like it. At all" she answers, looking sadly between myself and Jacob.

I walk over and pull Jacob back down on to the couch, linking my fingers in to his and nodding at Alice to continue

"Ok, well the Volturi have a new member, it is someone who we all know" she begins, standing up and pacing the room, her eyes cast down to her feet

"What are you talking about?" Jacob growls, his hand squeezing mine tightly as his body begins shaking with rage over the current situation

"Remember how I told you before Sarah was born that Bella was in Europe with friends from school?"

We both nod in sync with each other

"Well, from what I could see she had a run in with the Volturi – or, they ran in to her and made her an offer – eternal life in exchange for keeping an eye on you guys" Alice sighs, shaking her head and turning away to avoid having to look at either of us.

Is Alice telling me that Bella was the one who was in our house? Is she saying that it was Bella who stole our picture and Jacob's shorts? It would explain why I recognized the scent slightly, but I refuse to believe it. The last time I had spoken to Bella – when Jacob had astral travelled for the first time – she was fine, she was sorry for being a bitch to Jacob – so why would she do this?

"Bella did this?" Jacob whispers, looking up at Alice who simply nods in response

So, it was Bella. It hurts to know that she is out there right now with all intent of ruining my happiness, of allowing the Volturi to kill Jacob and do god only knows what to my daughter.

"Are you sure it was Bella?" I ask, completely unbelieving of what Alice has said

"I saw her Edward – she looks the same, only different because of the red eyes and the paler then normal complexion, she looks beautiful. But she is helping the Volturi, she was in your house, Aro had sent her" Alice answers, attempting to smile at Jacob and me.

_I am so sorry Edward; I know this must hurt a lot. I know you and Jacob both still care about her, so it makes her betrayal even worse. _

"I can't believe she would do this" Jacob whispers, placing his arm lazily around my shoulders and leaning his head on top of mine

"So, we have a month to prepare for the Volturi to arrive?" I ask, changing the subject away from Bella's betrayal.

"Yes, a month. They will be coming to the house and I honestly don't know what will happen after that"

"Does Carlisle know?" Jacob asks, looking over at Alice, who is back to the pacing

"Yes, I told him this morning, but he had already known they would be coming"

"Ok, well thanks for letting us know" I say, ushering her out of the house.

I take a seat back down on the couch, taking Jacob's hand in mine and placing a kiss to each of his knuckles

"What do you think will happen?" he asks, a single tear falling down his cheek

"I don't know love, but I know that it will be fine. We will ensure that Sarah is safe first of all and then I will make sure that you are safe" I say, pulling his head down in to my lap and running my hand soothingly through his hair

"I have an idea that will ensure Sarah is safe" Jacob says, visibly relaxing as I continue my ministrations with his hair

"What idea do you have?" I ask, smiling down at my gorgeous husband

"I know you won't like the idea, but I think that we should talk to Embry. He can take her away before they even get here; you know he will do everything, including risk his own life, to keep her safe"

"Your right; I don't like the idea, at all. But I know you are right. We will talk to Carlisle about it first just to see what he thinks" I sigh, resigning to the fact that maybe that will be our best option.

Jacob's breathing evens out and his hands tighten around my legs as sleep over comes him – he has been so tired lately. It is really nothing out of the ordinary, he has been through a lot recently, and I am assuming wasn't getting as much sleep as he needed.

I run my hands along his back as his dreams take a violent turn toward what may, or may not, happen when the Volturi decide to turn up. It is heartbreaking to know what is going on his mind – I can only now imagine what would have been going through his head when I was dead – when he thought I was going to be gone forever.

Jacob twitches violently and wakes up with a start as his dreams turn to Aro destroying me forever – ripping my head clean off and burning the pieces, leaving Jacob and Sarah alone.

He throws his arms around me instantly and buries his head in my shoulder, his breathing heavy and his body covered in a cold sweat

"Jacob, calm down love, it was just a dream" I coo, desperate to try and lower his heart rate and avoid him freaking out enough that he phases in to his wolf form

"Sorry Edward" he whispers, lifting his head off my shoulder and placing a warm kiss to my lips

"What are you sorry for?" I ask, raising my eyebrow at him

"The dream – getting you knocked up – imprinting on you – Bella turning to the Volturi" he says, burying his face in his hands.

My poor, poor Jacob – he has all of this unwarranted and completely unnecessary burden and weight on his young shoulders – and to top all of that off he is blaming himself for it all – I really wish he wouldn't do that. None of this is his fault – imprinting was out of his control, and I could have maintained a friendship with him and he would have had to deal with that, but it was I who wanted more – I came to him. My pregnancy could not be his entire fault – it takes two to create a child, and besides, it was unexpected.

The Bella turning to the Volturi is the only thing that I have no explanation for; she was fine the last time we had seen her – how could one short trip to Europe change that? Would Bella give us over to the Voltruri on a silver platter in exchange for eternal life? It certainly seems that way – and that is definitely not Jacob's fault.

"Jacob, you have nothing to be sorry about – we are in this together and nothing will change that. You just need to push past anything you are feeling and remember that" I whisper, placing a lazy kiss on his warm lips.

"I know you are right, but I can't help it – it did all start when I imprinted on you, remember?"

"Well we could place the blame on me if you want – if I hadn't come back at all then you would never have imprinted in the first place"

Jacob chuckles lightly and places his arms around my shoulders

"Alright Edward – I will not blame you for anything"

"Ok, then please stop blaming yourself, because I don't like when you do that – just the same as you don't like when I place the blame on myself"

"Edward – you suck – you know just the right things to shut me up, don't you?"

"Well, at least I am good at something" I chuckle, placing my hand on his cheek

"You're a pain in the ass – but I love you just as you are" he says, leaning in to my touch and placing his hands on my thighs – squeezing lightly.

"I love you too baby; would you like to head up and see Carlisle, I know he is home – I can hear him from here" I say, standing from the couch and taking his hand in mine.

We walk slowly up to Carlisle's house – both of us slightly anxious to let him know what is going on and to find out what he thinks – but also because we want to see out daughter.

"Ah, I wondered when you two would come up to get your beautiful daughter" Carlisle smiles as we step through the front door – hand in hand.

Carlisle hands Sarah to Jacob – the smile that lights up on his face as he looks down at her is amazing – it is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

"I need to tell you both something. I received a letter addressed to me from Aro, I think you both should read it" Carlisle says, handing a small folded bit of white paper to me.

I hold the letter between Jacob and I so we can read it at the same time –

_Dearest Cullen family,_

_It has come to my attention that you have a child in your homely presence. I was at first under the impression that you had changed a child and made her in to a vampire. As you well know that is against the law; thankfully for you though we had someone close to us investigate the case._

_My sources tell me that this child is actually nothing even remotely close to that – and this is the main reason we are arriving in a month's time. We are ready to see this child for ourselves – we will decide what will be done from there._

_I trust I have your full support on this matter and that you will ensure that both Edward and Jacob are contained or controlled. I do not want another display from them like I had in Italy – we lost some of our number that day, in case you were unaware._

_We are hoping this will not turn to violence and that we can come to a conclusion regarding this child._

_Aro_

Jacob hands Sarah over to me and pulls himself up off the couch – his head is full of rage – it is loud and almost unbearable – he is shaking all over, he is on the verge of phasing in to his giant wolf form.

I watch carefully, holding Sarah close as Jacob walks quickly out the front door, almost ripping it off of its hinges as he heads out side – the loud cracking that signifies his change rings through the air.

_This is so fucking stupid – I am going to kill them stupid leeches – and fuck off all of you._

Jacob's thoughts fill my head as his rage spills over – in the distance I can hear the sound of some of Jacob's pack brothers running closer to him – he is maddening even more at that quickly approaching pack – he didn't want them to bug him.

_Jacob, we were just on our way to see you_

I listen carefully to the pack just a few meters from my house – judging by the scents in the air it is Jacob, Sam, Paul and Quil.

_What did you want to see me for?_

_The elders, the tribal council – your dad has left them – he is livid – he wants nothing to do with them anymore. They found out about Sarah, and they have ordered that we destroy her because she is so different – they don't know what to expect and it is scaring them. _

_So, what, you came here to take my fucking daughter? I guess that explains why there is no Embry._

_No, we came to tell you that we can't do it. We don't want to do it – we told the elders to fuck off. Your dad did as well. He was so mad; he is not talking to Old Quil or Sue Clearwater at all anymore._

Well that is a sigh of relief – I was sincerely worried that the pack had just turned on Jacob and me – that they were going to try and take our daughter.

"Carlisle – the pack were also given orders to take Sarah"

Carlisle gasps audibly as he looks down at the little girl in my arms

"Don't worry, they aren't going to do anything – they are going to stick by Jacob" I add quickly, sensing – for the first time in as long as I can remember – Carlisle getting so mad he makes a deep hiss from the back of his throat.

_Babe, can you – uh – can you get me some pants? _

"Sorry Carlisle, I will be back in a second – Jacob needs pants" I say, smiling over at my adoptive father – I place Sarah in his arms and take off toward our house at full speed – I return a second later with a pair of pants.

Jacob walks over to me slowly and phases back to his human state – lucky he has no problems with nudity; I don't think I could do it. I would hate that I have a pack – and lord knows how many other people – who would have seen me naked.

"Thanks" he whispers, pressing a kiss to my lips as he takes the pants from me

"Yeah, no problems" I say, shaking my head quickly to try and look only in his eyes rather then up and down his entire naked body.

We head back toward the house – Sam, Quil, and Paul are all waiting out the front for us with Carlisle, Emmett, Esme and Alice.

"How can the elders order something to be done about Sarah when she is Embry's imprint?" Jacob asks, looking directly at his alpha – Sam

"They are unaware of Embry's imprint on Sarah as of the present time. They are merely worried about how she is going to turn out seeing as who her parents are" he answers, looking carefully between Jacob and myself as though he is worried we are going to snap at him.

"Look, we know this is not going to go down well when the Volturi get here. But, I just wanted to let you guys know that I have your backs and if this ends up in a fight – I have no qualms in kicking those Volturi asses" Emmett says, walking over and clapping both me and Jacob on the shoulder

"We will all be here. We won't let anything happen – to anyone" Quil adds, smiling brightly at me and Jacob.

"Thanks guys, that – that really is amazing" Jacob says, pulling Quil in to a rough one armed hug and smiling brightly over at the others.

It means a lot to me to know that they are all going to stick by us and stand up to the Volturi – if it comes to that. That is one thing taken care of – one thing that will help ease my over worried mind. Now all I need to do is talk to my family alone and ask them to make sure Jacob is safe. It would kill me if anything happened to him or Sarah – there is no way I would want to go on.

**Ok, I know that may not be the best chapter ever, but it was necessary – I needed to build more of a set up for the upcoming events. **

**The next chapter will be better, I promise.**

**Well, please read and review!**

**PrettyTwisted x0x**


	10. Sex and Candy?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything affiliated with it.**

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to post this chapter. I have just been really busy lately, and it will remain that way for a while, so it might be a few days in between each chapter from now on. I hope that doesn't stop you all from reading.**

**Well, again I will thank you all for the reviews on the last chapter. It means a lot.**

**We are back to Jacob's POV now, and remember, things are going to be heating up now. This is going to be awesome.**

**This chapter is a little shorter, sorry!**

**Warnings: Swearing and smut...Wooo!**

- Jacob's POV -

Tomorrow, it is all happening tomorrow. The Volturi will be here, and there is nothing we can do to stop them. Alice has already warned us that they are coming with a full guard, which means that even if we try and fight them, we really don't stand a chance.

Bella will be coming along as well. I really can't believe she would do this. I know that Edward is more upset about it then I am, and I know he will not do anything to harm her, even now. I do not feel the same way – if she wants to be a bitch then she had better be ready for the consequences.

"Jacob, are you ready for your next control lesson?" Jasper calls, walking in to the living room of my house.

Jasper and Carlisle have been helping me to gain control over my vampire abilities, just in case it does come down to a fight. It really could be a slight advantage.

I have been doing ok – I can project my thoughts whenever I wish to now – which will work as a lovely distraction to the vampires who will be coming tomorrow. I also have a little control of the annoying ability of objects moving when I am mad. I can now control myself enough so that does not happen – I am yet to make the things move using my mind when I am not mad though.

The astral travel is the biggest problem – I suck at it. Unless I feel threatened I simply can't do it.

Carlisle has this theory that by teaming the astral travel with my natural phasing ability that I should be able to project my wolf form forward instead of my own human body. This has not been coming along at all. Usually I either just phase from frustration or I simply project my human body forward. But I can't do anything with it. I had projected just last night instantly, without being threatened, and Jasper had wanted me to hit him, but it wouldn't work. I have little to no control over my astral self.

But I know I need to get this one under control – Carlisle believes it could be the difference between winning and losing if it does indeed come down to that.

"Sorry Jasper, but yes, I am ready – is it just the two of us today?" I ask, standing from the couch and following him out in to the wide expanse of the forest

"For now it will be just you and I, everyone else has gone hunting – Rosalie is with Sarah at home – when the others return Rose and I will go hunting, we are all going to need our strength just in case" he answers, giving me a half smile.

"So, are we astral projecting again today?" I ask, careful not to sound like I am sick of doing this – I mean, technically I am, but if Carlisle thinks I should do it then I will believe him.

"Yes, and I am hoping that we can make some new progress, I was thinking about it last night, and I want to try something else. I want to try and have you on the cusp of phasing, you will be so mad that you are going to want to phase, but you will not be phasing Jacob – instead you will be concentrating on projecting your inner wolf out"

"That sounds impossible"

"Nothing is impossible Jacob, and you will do well to remember that"

I shake my head and stand across from Jasper, removing my black shirt in the process – I really have doubts this will work, so it will be safer to just save as much clothing as possible.

"So, how are we doing this?" I ask my mind racing at the thoughts of what this vampire is going to have to do in order to make me mad.

"Well, you need to be mad, so obviously I am going to say something, and maybe beat you around a little bit – nothing to bad really, it seems you are easy to tick off – but you must remember that anything I say or do is not real, it is merely a training exercise" he says, smirking over at me

"Ok, but you need to know that if I do snap then it is nothing against you – it is merely because I do snap easily" I chuckle, smiling lightly when he rolls his eyes and nods at me.

"Are you ready?" he asks, taking a fighting stance – his body crouched over and his eyes directly on my own.

I nod in response and stare back at him – even though I know there is no malice in this, I simply will not back down to a vampire – I may be accustomed to the Cullen's, but my natural wolf instincts will not allow me to back down and let him do whatever he wants.

My body tenses as Jasper moves forward – his fist connects with the side of my jaw.

"What the hell was that for?" I shout, rubbing frantically at my now throbbing jaw and glaring over at the vampire in question

"I did warn you that I was going to beat you around and say some things until you were on the verge of phasing" he sighs, shaking his head at me

"Oh right, well lets continue then" I say, blushing slightly at my embarrassing slip up.

Jasper moves forward again, his fist landing directly in my stomach. I bend over instantly and check for any broken bones – nothing seems to be broken, which means he is holding back.

"Aro is going to come and he WILL take your daughter Jacob, you will never see her again. He will force Edward to leave with him again as well, and nobody is going to help you get him back this time around" Jasper hisses, slamming his fist in to my jaw once more.

My body is shaking with violent tremors now – this leech certainly knows what buttons to press to get me in to a state of phase.

"Just imagine how it is going to feel Jacob, imagine what it will be like when both of them are gone and you have nobody left" he hisses, gripping my throat and slamming me in to a nearby tree

"Jasper, shut the fuck up" I shout, throwing him off of me with my mind and chuckling as he lands in a small heap in a pile of dirt a few feet away.

My entire body is shaking now – I can feel the heart from my inner core spreading like wildfire through my body. I can feel my mind slipping in to that brief state of nothingness that occurs during the quick change.

"If that is the best you have got then we might as well all say goodbye now" Jasper growls, pulling himself quickly to his feet and slamming in to me again, throwing me a fair distance from him.

My body reaches the peak of tremors – I know that if one more thing is said or done that I will instantly phase – I need to try and focus on my inner astral abilities and pray to any god who is listening that this will work.

Jasper leaps the distance between us easily and is standing directly in front of me again – his golden eyes bearing up at me.

"You can't do it can you? You are a failure wolf boy – you are going to fail your family" he says, taking a step back when a loud, guttural growl escapes my throat.

A loud crack resonates through the air and I know I fucked up.

"Do you want me to get you some pants?" he asks, chuckling lightly as I flop down on to my large wolf stomach and cover my eyes with my large paws.

_Jake, are you ok? You seem a little insane_

_I am fine Paul, I am just trying to do this stupid training exercise with Jasper, and clearly it is not working_

_Okay then. Oh, by the way, we will all be coming around really early tomorrow morning, so you better bloody be up._

It hurts that the pack is going to put themselves in danger as well – so many people have gotten dragged around and through the dirt since my imprint with Edward. It is simply not fair – there are far worse people out there who deserve this, yet it keeps happening to us.

Jasper returns a moment later with a pair of denim cut off shorts. He throws them down on the floor near my face and politely turns around as my body changes back in to its human state.

"I am sorry Jasper, but it seems impossible. I really don't think I can do this" I sigh, pulling the cut off shorts up my legs and taking a seat on the slightly damp grass beneath me

"It was a lot to ask of you – it usually takes years and years to have full control of your abilities. On the contrary you have done pretty well. Maybe this one was just asking too much – I don't think many people would even be able to conquer astral projection in one form let alone trying to separate both of your living beings in to two"

"Maybe, but I really just want to have the upper hand in case this does turn in to a blood bath"

"Don't lose all hope Jacob; you never know what could happen. For all we know this might not even turn in to a fight"

"Do you really believe that? I mean, after last time a fight seems inevitable to me"

"I think you need to have a positive outlook" he says, smiling over at me and standing up

"Are we done?" I ask, hoping that I would not have to subject myself to anymore of this ludicrous training, even though I know I want to have the upper hand.

"Actually, I want to try one more thing. I was thinking that maybe if you are on the verge of phasing I can use my power to calm you down a little bit – just enough that, hopefully, only your inner wolf will astral project to another part of the forest" he says, smiling down at me – his eyes bright at the thought that this might actually work.

I take a standing position again and take another fighting stance – the heat is still coursing through me – he would only need to say one little thing and my body will phase instantly.

Jasper swings his hand across my face, striking me directly across the mouth.

My inner core heats up instantly and the fire spreads from my fingers to my toes. My entire frame is shaking with the urge to phase.

A wave of slight calm washes over me and I close my eyes, concentrating with everything I have to project behind Jasper.

A strange pull tugs painfully at my navel and I scrunch my eyes closed.

I snap them open a second later to see myself staring at the back of Jasper's blonde locks. His body is slightly rigid and his unnecessary breathing is slightly erratic.

Just past Jasper's shoulder I can see myself – I am standing there, my eyes open and my body shaking madly, my eyes are glazed over slightly and it looks like I am unable to move – as though I am stuck somewhere between the phase.

"Jasper what happened?" I ask, noticing that the other me is still unmoving.

Jasper whips around quickly and presses his hand against my bare chest

"You did it, well kind of – you aren't a wolf, but at least both versions of you are solid – that is more then we have come to expect so far. Do you think you can get back to the other you? It is a shame that you both can't move, but we have a little bit of time to work on that"

I feel the strange pull again and then I am back where I started, shaking all over and glaring angrily at the blonde vampire

"I don't like this ability. When I leave my real body I leave it vulnerable. I don't think we have the time left to work all of this out" I say, flopping back down on to the grass and burying my face in my hands, trying to will away the urge to phase

"We still have an entire night – we will leave it for now because Edward is not too far from here now – but I want to try a few more times before you rest for the night"

"Sure, sure" I sigh, slowly pulling myself up to meet Edward back at our place.

I walk in through the front door and the house is still empty – but the fresh and sweet scent that is completely Edward is lingering fresh in the rooms. I follow the scent in to the bedroom where I spot him – lying down on the bed with his hands placed behind his head and his eyes closed.

"Hey babe, are you ok?" I ask, dropping down on to the bed and running my hand delicately up the length of his pale arm

"I am fine – I just didn't think the time would go by this quickly. I will admit that I am scared" he says, opening his eyes and smiling his crooked smile at me

"I am scared as well; my lessons with Jasper haven't exactly been going the best"

"Jasper told me you were doing well"

"Yeah, I was, but not anymore. I can't get this astral travel thing to work. I know what you will say, and I know I don't have to use it just because Carlisle thinks it will help, but what if I use it unintentionally? I can't control my real and astral self at the same time"

Edward pulls himself in to a sitting position and places his hands on either side of my face, forcing me to look in to his beautiful liquid gold eyes.

"You will do fine Jacob, and you know I won't let anything happen to you – astral or real" he says, brushing his lips lightly across mine – instantly sending heat to my groin

"I know you won't, and I love you for it" I say, pressing myself flush against him and biting down lightly on his neck.

I know it is wrong to want to get this close to him right now – especially in light of what is about to happen. But I want this – no – I need this. I need to be close to him one last time because I already felt what it was like to lose him once, and there is a possibility that it could happen again tomorrow when the Volturi arrive.

I press my lips firmly into his, gripping the front of his shirt roughly with my hand – my body pressed right against his as I grind my slowly growing erection in to his lap.

I nip at his bottom lip until he allows my tongue entrance in to his cool mouth. I plunge my tongue deep in to his throat, savouring the flavour and feel of his tongue on mine.

A loud groan escapes my lips as Edward runs his cool hands down my back and along the waist band of my pants. He slides his hand slowly down the back of my shorts and grips my ass painfully, causing another groan to fall from lips.

I grind my now full erect and throbbing penis in to his as I rip his shirt in half. I throw the soft pieces of fabric across the room before bending down to run my tongue along his nipples, eliciting a throaty moan from his mouth.

Edward quickly removes my pants, tossing them across the room where they land in a heap right against the door.

"Remember when I told you I was going to go to a sex shop?" he moans, throwing his head back when I bite down painfully on his collar bone.

I simply nod in response, not trusting myself to speak when I am this horny

"Well, I went there today – I was going to wait until the Volturi were gone..."

"You never cease to amaze me" I say, my voice thick with lust as he pulls a pair of handcuffs and a gag from under the pillow

"Well, I have a lot more stuff actually, but that is for after we get to go on with our lives properly" Edward chuckles, flipping me over easily so that he has his body flush against mine.

Edward uses his strength to pull my hands up above my head where he snaps one pair of handcuffs to my left wrist and to the head board. He reaches down and grabs my other hand as well, throwing it behind my head and cuffing it to the headboard as well.

Edward leans down and bites hard on to my nipples, using his breath to sooth the area almost instantly.

I pull experimentally on the handcuffs – they are tighter then I thought they would be – I could break them if I wanted to - but I don't because this is literally a dream come true – even if it is happening at the wrong time.

I scream loudly as Edward slides his body down mine and engulfs my entire erection in his mouth. His cool tongue is running swiftly and expertly along my shaft and I can feel my body tingling and tightening with excitement.

"Holy Fuck" I scream, unable to control myself as Edward sucks his cheeks in and moves quickly – with freaking vampire speed – up and down the length of my cock.

"Jacob, shush, do you want my family to know what we are doing? They will bloody hear you from up there" Edward mumbles, not removing his mouth from around my cock

"OH SHIT! EDWARD! AHHH!"

"Lucky I brought that gag" Edward whispers, pulling himself up from my erection with a sot pop.

He reaches in to the small leather bag and pulls a leather gag from inside. He slides slowly up my body and places it carefully across my mouth, tightening it almost painfully around the back of my head.

Edward slides his cool hand down my body and places it between my legs. He is prodding teasingly against my puckered hole – I scream out in pure bliss as he places his mouth around my throbbing erection and presses his finger deep inside of me simultaneously – the sound is completely muffled by the leather gag in mouth – and this only serves to turn me on even more.

My body is arching off the bed when Edward slides a second finger inside of me – his cool, nimble fingers are brushing relentlessly against my prostate.

_Oh my god! Edward please stop teasing me!_

He chuckles around my cock, causing me to arch in to his mouth – and the handcuffs to tighten around my wrists at the movement.

Edward shifts my legs so that one is resting on his shoulder and the other is relaxing against his thigh as he inches his manhood deep inside of me.

I push myself down, desperate to have him fully sheathed inside of me – but the handcuffs tighten even more as I try and move again – if I keep that up they will bloody break.

My moans and screams are blocked by the gag as Edward slams himself in and out of me – relentlessly slamming directly in to my sweet bundle of nerves every time.

My body is literally on fire and it I can feel my orgasm coming quickly.

I bite down in to the gag – revelling in the feel of Edward's cock slamming in to me, the tightness of the handcuffs almost cutting the circulation from my wrists as well as the sweet taste of leather in my mouth.

It is all too much as my body arches off the bed. My orgasm rocks through me and I ball my hands in to fists, unable to grip Edward or the bed sheets.

Edward pushes deep inside of me a few more times, ensuring my orgasm rides itself out as long as it can before his sweet, sticky cum fills my hole.

He flops lazily down on to my chest and I move my arm to run my fingers through his hair – the pain of the handcuff throbs through my wrist at the movement and I roll me eyes – Damn it.

_Please help me_

"Oh sorry babe" he chuckles, sitting up and unlocking the handcuffs with a small silver key before unhooking the gag in my mouth.

I press a lazy kiss to his lips and pull him down to rest on my chest – finally able to run my hand through his gorgeous bronze hair

"That was amazing, I have never felt anything so good in my life" I sigh – the after effects of my orgasm still shaking me to the core

"I have a lot more where that came from Jacob – let us just call that an incentive to both remain alive if this does turn in to a fight tomorrow"

"That sounds like a plan to me" I chuckle, sitting up and checking the small clock on the bedside table.

There really isn't that long to go before the Volturi arrive – I should probably try and get a bit more training in – I feel a lot better now than I did when I was out there with Jasper earlier.

"Edward, do you want to train with me later?" I ask, pushing myself comfortably in to the fluffy pillows on the bed.

"I will do whatever you want love"

"Thanks Edward. Well, I think I should try and do the astral travelling a few times, but I think we should spend some time alone with Sarah as well"

"It sounds like a plan to me" he says, sitting up in the bed and reaching for a pair of black tailored pants for himself and black shorts for me.

As much as I would love to stay in bed all day with my lovely husband, I know that we need to get in as much training as we can, just in case.

We also need to get in contact with Embry at some point later today – he will be our saving grace whereby if anything happens to us – or if anything happens to Edward as I can't go on without him – then Embry will get Sarah out of there. He will run and he won't stop until he knows that he is safe.

The Cullen's are going to give Embry a fair amount of money in case that does need to happen. But we will still hold a hope that it won't get to that.

"Alright Edward – here is the plan – we go and see Embry first to sort out what we are going to do in the case of a fight where we don't make it"

He nods in acknowledgement and I smile weakly at him – neither of us want to even think about that, but what choice do we have?

"After that we will get down to some training"

Edward nods again, smiling his crooked smile at me – knowing that it calms me down

"The we will spend some time with Sarah before I have to get some sleep"

"It sounds like a plan to me, love" he says, leaning across and placing a soft and comforting kiss on my lips.

I take Edward's hand in mine as we head out toward his Volvo – destination Embry's house.

**Alright, I know that is a short chapter, but that is because I messed up somewhere on the POV's and the flow I need them in. But it doesn't matter, it won't affect anything, I just need the next chapter to be in Edward's POV!**

**Ok, that probably makes no sense to you people since you don't know what is going to happen! But it makes sense to me.**

**Well I hope you all like this chapter.**

**Please review!**

**Sorry for taking so long!**

**PrettyTwisted x0x**


	11. See You Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you recognize. Everything that seems new probably is, and that makes it my own creation.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews my people. They make me happy.**

**So, my updates aren't happening as often as I would like them too – but that is because I have been busy, and I am making every effort to get the chapters out as quickly as I can, and I do apologize if I am taking too long for anyone.**

**A quick note to the annoying flamers – please at the least use your account (if you have one) to criticize my story. I had a warning at the very beginning regarding the content of this story. It was your own choice to read on. Constructive criticism is fine, I appreciate it, but please do not be an annoying pain in the ass and flame my story. It is not appreciated, and I would never do it to you – if you don't like this, it is simple really – Don't read it, thanks! **

**On a happier note – for those of you who like this story, I thank you. And for all of you I have the next chapter, and of course we are back to Edward's POV.**

- Edward's POV -

Embry's small house looms in the distance as we drive aggressively through the tight roads of La Push.

"Is that his house?" I ask, looking over at Jacob and pointing to a small brick house on the corner of a no through road

"Yeah, that is his place. Just park on the grass" he answers, attempting a half smile at me.

My poor Jacob is hurting, he likes to act strong and in control as often as he can – but I have an all access pass in to his head. I know he is worried about what will happen when the Volturi arrive tomorrow – I know he is scared for our daughter's well being, as well as mine.

My thoughts are very similar – but mine run deeper due to my natural protective nature – I do not want Jacob involved in all of this at all. I would much rather have him and Sarah leave, to get as far from Forks as possible.

I know I could make that happen if I wished – I know that as his imprint Jacob has no choice but to listen to me. If I make a demand of sorts then I know he has no choice but to follow it.

But I just can't do that – I know he wants to be there when they arrive, and I know he is strong enough to take care of himself if the time comes. But the idea of telling him to run with Sarah is intriguing – I would like nothing more than to do that, but I know I won't because it will hurt Jacob, and that is the last thing I want to do – ever.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Embry calls, running to meet us on the front lawn as we get out of the small silver Volvo

"We need to talk to you" Jacob answers, walking past Embry and taking a seat on the small wooden seat on the front porch

_Oh god, what did I do? Are they going to tell me that they want me nowhere near Sarah?_

"This is regarding Sarah, yes, but you are not on the right track with thinking we are going to try and stop you from seeing her – on the contrary we are here to talk to you about running away if the time calls for it when the Volturi arrive" I say, shaking his thoughts from my head

"Yeah, Jacob talked to me about that. He told me that if it escalates in to a fight that I need to run – to keep running – until I know that Sarah and I are safe" Embry says, sighing deeply as he takes the other small wooden seat

"I have some stuff for you" Jacob says, reaching in to his back pocket and pulling a forged passport and an envelope of cash out and handing them to Embry, who smiles sadly over at his old friend

"Do you really think it will get to that?" he asks, looking between both me and Jacob.

I really don't want it to get to that – I am hoping that we can discuss this like civil vampires and not have to resort to violence – Bella will be there, Alice had seen her – and although I am not in love with Bella, I do not want to hurt her, I still care deeply for her.

"We don't know, but we are not going to take any chances" I answer

Embry nods knowingly before taking the money and passports that Jacob had for him.

Jacob takes my hand and we head back to the car after a quick goodbye to Embry.

We pull up just outside our house – my entire family is standing there, all of them on edge and anxious.

"Edward, Jacob, we are glad you guys are back – you need to get in to contact with the pack. They are almost here, in about four hours they will arrive. We thought we had more time, but we don't" Alice explains, shaking her head and opening the door for Jacob before he even reaches for the handle.

The Volturi are almost here – and Jacob has not even had time to perfect all of his abilities. We have not had enough time with Sarah. This has all moved so quickly – how did we get it so wrong? Did they know Alice would be on watch and decide to trick us?

"I will phase and contact whoever is on patrol now" Jacob says, scrunching his hands and eyes tightly before heading off in to the surrounding forest. The loud crack of him phasing in to his giant wolf form fills the air. It is normally a sound that does not bother me – but for some reason that loud crack seems to scream 'this is all starting now'.

The rest of us head up to the main house, a sombre feeling in the air – it is tense, we all think this could turn out bad, even though we don't want it too, and none of us want to admit it either.

"So, do we have a plan then?" Emmett asks, taking a seat on the couch – he looks so relaxed – he really wouldn't mind if this ended up in a huge fight

"We are going to talk to them, hopefully we can show Aro all of our thoughts and memories and he will see that Sarah is not harmful at all. But after that, I think we might have to fight. We will have the pack at the ready. That much we know, and Edward has his newborn strength but his old mind. So he will have a huge advantage. I just really do not want it to come to that – I don't relish the thought of killing the Volturi" Carlisle sighs, taking a seat on the couch next to Emmett

_Sam is getting in contact with the others. They will be here in about ten minutes_

"Jacob has told Sam – they will be here in about ten minutes" I explain to the family as Jacob thoughts enter my brain

_Edward, I love you so much. I love Sarah so much – I really hope this is all works out ok_

I smile to myself at Jacob's thoughts – he is amazing.

Jacob enters the house and stands just behind me, looking down at me and smiling

_Do you think we could get in one more lay before the idiots get here?_

"Jacob" I hiss, causing everyone to turn and look at us in confusion

"What secret are you two sharing?" Alice asks, raising her dark eyebrows at us

"I was just wondering if we have time for one more – uh – love making session before the leeches get here" Jacob answers easily, completely unembarrassed – I guess he would be used to it all by now with Emmett constantly having something to say about our sex life.

Jacob's pack brothers are fast approaching – the sounds of their heavy paws on the ground growing louder by the second

_Incoming _Qui calls, his voice echoing through my head.

"Hey guys" Jacob calls, opening the large door to allow entrance to his 'family'

"Jake, sorry about all this man" Jared says, giving Jacob a loud clap on the shoulder

"You have nothing to be sorry for man, this is all the damn bloodsuckers fault" Jacob says, smiling weakly over at his friend.

We all gather around the marble table in the kitchen, desperate to formulate a plan for the arrival of the Volturi.

"I think you guys should be in the woods nearby, within hearing distance, but not smelling distance, if that is at all possible" Jasper says, his voice entirely in army battle mode now

"Ok, Paul, Jared, heard out there now – phase – and get as far as you can until you can only just hear what we are saying in here. But make sure you can see the house from your positions as well. We will inform you when you return if the scent thing is a hit or miss" Jasper adds, nodding toward Paul and Jared who rush out of the front door.

The loud crack of their bodies phasing fills the air and slowly their scent lightens as they head off in the eastern direction of our house.

"Now, if this works the way I am hoping it will then all of us Cullen's are going to have to mask the packs scent. We don't want one of the Volturi, or their guard to discover the pack by following their scents" Jasper says, pacing up and down in front of the kitchen bench.

"Carlisle you will have to greet them when they arrive, along with Esme. We will all wait patiently inside until you invite them in – they may not enter the house without their protection, and if that is the case, we will head out in an instant" Jasper continues, placing his hand under his chin in thought

"Now, I understand that you guys have already spoken to Embry about Sarah?" he asks, turning toward Jacob and me before roaming his eyes over to his now peacefully sleeping niece on the white couch

"Embry has been told what has to happen if this escalates in to a fight, yes" I answer, smiling down at my child before turning my full attention back to Jasper

"Well, in that case, Embry, you will have to be inside as well. We can't afford having to wait for you to get here and take her away if this does escalate in to a fight" Jasper commands, nodding in Embry's direction.

_Do you think they can still smell us dude?_

_I sure hope not Jared, normally I would be gunning for a fight with a stupid leech, but for Jacob, and Edward's sake, as well as the sake of that little girl, I really hope it doesn't turn in to anything of the sort this time._

I smile slightly at the sound of Jared and Paul's conversation in my head – I would have never imagined a day where the resident pack hot head – Paul – would not want to fight and kill some of my kind.

"Guys you can come back now" Quil calls from outside the window, looking to see if he can spot the two giant wolves as Jasper had just commanded.

Paul and Jared enter through the front door, looking eagerly around at the people in the room

"It was a success, we could not see or smell you, we will have to mask your scent's with our own so that they cannot follow the direct trail to you, but other than that it seems like a success" Jasper answers, not needing for them to ask the question.

"So, we all have a role to play. Edward and Jacob will have to remain calm because you are the two who could cause this to escalate in to a fight" Jasper says, looking over at the two of us "and, don't look at me like that Jacob" he adds, smiling at the disgusted look on my husband's face

"Carlisle and Esme will act as the ever hospitable hosts – they will allow Aro, Marcus and Caius in to the house – perhaps Bella as well – but everybody else will have to remain outside" Jasper explains, going over one more time roughly what is expected of us all.

"Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and I will remain inside unless the Volturi do not wish to come in alone, and then we will head outside" he says

"The pack will all be in hiding, Paul and Jared will show you where" he says, nodding at Sam and Quil

"Embry you are going to remain close to Sarah the entire time. You may play a key role in this, as will you Jacob and Edward" Jasper says, effectively confusing us all.

"What do you mean; key role?" Embry asks, his face contorted in to one of confusion

"What I mean is that Marcus has that uncanny ability to sense the bonds between people. I know there is nothing stronger then the bond between a wolf and his imprint. So, if Caius or Aro look like they want to escalate this in to something more then we want, we will concentrate on Marcus. I know the last time they were here – when they learnt about Jacob's new abilities and relationship with Edward – Marcus was almost bored, he didn't seem to want any part of this, and I think that is because he sensed the bond between you two. I am hoping that he will also sense that bond between you and Sarah and he will be more inclined to persuade the others to leave it be" Jasper explains, much to the admiration of Carlisle.

"I, of course, will be helping with keeping everybody calm. I have never had to concentrate on keeping that many people calm before, but I have been practicing, and I think I can do it. If not, I know I can concentrate on those who are losing control slightly, hopefully stopping this from heading in to real battle territory" Jasper adds, smiling when Carlisle claps him on the back and whispers how proud he is for coming up with all of this in to his ear.

"So, we have it all pretty much planned, but what happens if it does turn in to a fight?" Emmett asks, clearly being the only one game enough to ask such a thing when we are all trying to remain optimistic

"If it turns in to a fight then we go for the kill" he says, shaking his head, clearly not relishing that thought "and I mean we kill them all" he adds, looking over at Jacob and me and offering us a weak smile.

I had almost forgotten about Bella until that point – and Jasper has just reminded us that if we need to – in order to protect our daughter, my husband, my family and Jacob's pack – we might have to kill Bella.

"I just thought of something" I say, looking over at Jasper, who automatically gives me his undivided attention "what if Bella has vampiric abilities of her own? If she does, and this happens to turn brutal, we don't know what we are up against"

The air in the room seems to get thicker at that point, and everyone's thoughts are assaulting my head

_Wow, I thought of everything else, except that._

_I sure hope she has no powers; I don't want them to have an unfair advantage._

_I don't want to hurt Bella, she was my friend. I can't even imagine how Jacob and Edward must be feeling about this._

_Now we really need to pray this doesn't turn in to a blood bath._

"Can you all please quieten your thoughts down, I am having trouble even singling out individuals in their" I sigh, placing my fingertips on my temples.

Jacob wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me against him – his heart is racing at a million miles an hour. It almost sounds like he is close to having a heart attack.

"Do you think Bella will have some sort of powers?" Embry asks, sighing heavily as he slumps down on to a nearby chair.

My mind races back to how Bella was always immune to my powers. I could never read her thoughts. It was as though she was on a different radio frequency, like she was on a channel that my head could not pick up.

This makes me almost positive she will have some form of vampire power. If she was that strong as a human I can only begin to imagine the kind of power she may have as a vampire.

"I think she will have some ability, yes" I answer, looking down at my hands before turning my eyes up to Jacob.

He looks sad, and determined at the same time – he has a look that screams 'I just want this over with so I can get on with my life'.

We spend the rest of the evening going over battle plans and fighting techniques, just in case.

"Guys, we really don't have much time" Alice calls, looking nervously around the room at everyone

"Well, I guess we will see you guys later then, hopefully not in a battle sense" Sam says, shaking hands with everyone in the room – Paul, Jared and Quil follow suit before all of them head off in the direction that Paul and Jared had went earlier

"Ok, Alice, Rose, and Emmett – can you guys go out and mask the trail to the wolves as much as you can?" Jasper asks, looking over at the three of them. They all take off at the speed of light, leaving only Embry, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Jacob, Sarah and myself inside.

The rest of them take off around the house a moment later, leaving Jacob and I alone with our daughter – who is still sleeping peacefully on the white couch.

"Do you think you could do it babe? Kill Bella, I mean?" Jacob asks, taking a seat on the end of the couch and looking over at me

"I think if it came down to a choice between killing Bella and losing you or Sarah, then yes, I could kill her. If she even lays a hand on either of you I will make her pay" I answer, placing myself on the floor near Jacob's feet

"It will be hard though. She was your girlfriend" Jacob says, running his hand along Sarah's delicate cheek as he speaks

"The keyword there is _was_, she _was_ my girlfriend, but I have you and Sarah now. It will hurt if I do have to kill Bella, or even harm her in anyway, but I know where my loyalties and priorities are" I say, flashing him my crooked smile "what about you love, could you kill her?"

"If she done anything to you or Sarah, sure, in a heartbeat. But like you said, it will hurt. I never even meant to hurt her in the first place, but I did, and I still feel bad for that, even though I know it was out of my control, but I would hurt her again if she dared touch my husband or daughter" he answers, pulling his head down and pressing his warm, soft, tasty lips in to mine

"I am still holding hope that it won't come to that point" I whisper against his lips

Jacob nods his head slightly before dropping down on to the floor and pressing me down in to the soft and fluffy rug in the centre of the room. His body is pressed flush against mine and his hands are tangled tight in to my hair as our tongues battle for domination over one and other.

"Dudes, we are coming in, and we can hear your heavy breathing Jacob, so please stop whatever the hell it is you are doing" Emmett calls before opening the front door, not actually giving us time to separate "Oh, damn, I was hoping to walk in on something much more exciting" he adds, giving us one of his cheeky grins before taking a seat on the armchair beside the couch

Jacob sits up, pulling me with him; he is sitting between my legs, with his head resting back against my chest, his legs outstretched and his arms sitting neatly across his stomach.

"You guys are so cute together" Alice says, smiling happily over at us before snapping a picture – I didn't even see that one coming. Damn, she is getting good at blocking her thoughts from me – or perhaps I am just not as used to them again as I assume I am.

Everyone is back in the living room, laughing and having a good time as Alice takes more candid pictures. Sarah is lying happily on Jacob's stomach, smiling around at everyone in the room.

Alice pulls her camera out again, taking a picture of Jacob and Sarah on the floor before showing me the small LCD screen – it is an adorable picture – one that I will have printed and put in a frame for the house once this is all over and done with.

"_We are five minutes from the Cullen residence. I need all of you behind me. We are not there to fight. We will allow explanations first, and if they do not suffice, we will do what needs to be done"_

_The streets of Forks are a blur in the background as the Volturi, along with their full guard and wives head toward the house. Bella is running among them, her red eyes gleaming in the moonlight._

"They are coming, in five minutes, I just had a vision" Alice cries, causing the mood in the room to turn a lot more serious and sombre.

Jasper directs Embry toward his room in rushed whispers as Jacob quickly pulls himself off of the ground, pulling Sarah closer to him

"I love you honey" he whispers in her ear before pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. She responds by placing her small fists against his cheeks.

Jacob hands Sarah to me before heading over to have a quick conversation with Embry as well.

Sarah's bright green eyes are staring up at me – her bronze hair is fluttering in the slight breeze coming in through the open window and her lightly tanned skin seems to be glowing in the moonlight

"I love you" I whisper, pressing a kiss to her cheek before holding her tight against my chest. Her small hands press up against where my heart would be and she smiles up at me – that same smile that Jacob has. She is a beautiful little girl.

"Are we all ready?" Jasper asks, calmly taking a seat on the couch and flicking the TV to the sports channel

"Good luck guys" Embry says, smiling sadly over at Jacob before taking Sarah from me and heading in the direction of Jasper's bedroom.

Jacob walks over and takes a seat on the white couch, pulling me down in to his lap. His heart is racing again and I can almost feel the waves coming off of him – he is so scared, determined and angry.

"I love you Jacob" I whisper against his ear, running my pale hand through his dark hair

"I love you too, Edward" he whispers, turning to face me – his lips automatically connecting with mine.

The strong smell, now familiar to me, of Aro, Caius and Marcus – as well as the scent from our house before – Bella – is heading directly in our direction, the sound of their feet in the dirt and grass is evident and clear as well, any moment now the Volturi will knock on the door and it will be make or break time.

**Ok, so I am sorry if this chapter sucks, but it really couldn't be over exciting, that is for the next few chapters, obviously. I bet you all can't wait to hear what Bella has to say for herself – I know I want to hear that!**

**Anyway, again I apologize for taking so long; it is just that I have been busy with some stuff lately. Nothing overly exciting unfortunately, but never the less it has to be done – gosh how I wish I could jump in to a fiction life sometimes.**

**Well anyway, please review and read. Don't be mad that I took so long. I am hoping it won't take me this long anymore, but I can't make any promises. I am just kind of taking it a day at a time at the moment! LOL!**

**Thanks for sticking with me guys!**

**PrettyTwisted x0x**


	12. Riot!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

**A/N: Ok so not even a million pages of an apology would suffice with how long it has taken for me to update this story, and I really have no excuse for taking as long as I have. All it was is that I had no inspiration left for it; I lost all thoughts and plots involved with this story. I really am sorry, and I don't know why – probably the Christmas cheer in the air – but it has struck me again and I am going to make every effort to update this story as often as possible.**

**Please know I really am sorry and I have no excuses, I simply lost all interest and inspiration for this story, and I don't know. But it is back now, so here we go – Jacob's POV – taking off with the arrival of Bella and the Volturi.**

**Warning: Character Deaths!**

- Jacob's POV -

"Ah, it is lovely to see you all again" Aro calls, stepping forward – Caius, Marcus and Bella directly behind him – all of them smiling wickedly over at us

"I know that the wolf pack is here, please come out where ever you are. Bella has told us many things, we knew exactly what to expect upon our arrival. Now, hand over the little one and all of this will be done" he adds, coaxing my pack brothers out of the bushes

"You will not be getting your hands on my daughter leech" I spit, attempting to walk closer to the man before Edward throws his arms around my waist, pulling me back.

The heat from my inner core is spreading. The urge to phase is beyond measurable. Nothing else matters to me at the moment – I have never wanted to kill someone, or something, as much as I do right now. My arms, legs, hands, feet and possibly my eyes are all shaking with white hot rage as I stare at these freaks that are so determined to ruin my life.

"Jacob please calm down" Edward whispers, running his hand up and down my arm, his cooling touch calming me down just enough to breath properly

"Let the mutt be young Edward – if he wants this to escalate in to a fight than who are you to stop him? Aro asks, taking a daring step closer to us – his eyes now on the house where Embry and Sarah are hiding – hopefully getting ready to run if need be

"Can we all please calm down and talk about this rationally, I am sure Jacob doesn't want a fight to escalate" Carlisle interrupts, giving me a stern look as he walks forwards, politely shaking hands with Aro – and effectively letting the bloodsucker see every thought and feeling the Doc has ever had

"Bella, what have you done?" I shout, unable to control my anger any longer as I look over and see her standing there, paler than normal with her hair falling perfectly around her face and her dark red eyes staring fixedly at me and Edward

"I have done nothing Jacob. I went to Italy with my REAL friends – the people from school – and I happened to run in to Marcus. He was kind enough to take me to his home – he said he could sense and feel the pain I was in because of yours and Edward's betrayal. It was there they found of my desire to become one of them, and so they turned me on the pretence that I look upon you and Edward – to find out what is happening" she begins, walking forward, Marcus directly behind her – his hand unnaturally on her lower back

"I have been watching you both for quite some time. I know of the wedding and the hybrid child – this is something that could expose our world and it is only right that we take care of it now" she finishes, narrowing her eyes at me

"Is that all this is about Bella? Are you sure this has nothing to do with the fact that I imprinted on your boyfriend and now you have found the perfect way to repay me?" I hiss, inching closer, my mind clouded with anger

"Don't even go there Jacob – of course I am livid that you stole my boyfriend, who is meant to be your natural enemy – but there is more to it than just that. It is about the existence of my world – you are going to ruin it if anything about this freak child gets out" she shouts, using her super speed to stand directly in front of me and Edward now.

I can feel everyone else looking at us – none of them seeming to dare get in the middle of this – which for me is a good thing. Bella was my best friend, her betrayal is the one I am worried about – I do not have the slightest inkling of care for why the other freaks are here – we could take them all out now – and that thought alone is over tempting, but first I need to find out why Bella would do such a horrible thing.

"Bella, could you please step back?" Edward whispers, grabbing my arm and dragging me behind him, knowing that I am mere seconds away from phasing

"Sorry Edward, but you can't tell me what to do anymore. You destroyed something wonderful and all because of him" she spits, pointing venomously at me

"You know I have no control over it, and you also told us you were over it. That you understood why we were together and how it is a natural thing – you said this to me after I projected for the first time" I say, narrowing my eyes at my once best friend

"I lied Jacob – of course I was not over it. I know Edward can't hear my thoughts, so it is much, much easier to lie to you than it would be if he could. I took advantage of that – I wanted you to think I was over it. But how could I really ever be over it? Edward was the love of my life. He was going to change me and we were going to live together – forever" Bella hisses, her fists clenching at her sides

"Bella, I never agreed to change you" Edward whispers, shaking his head

"No, but you would have"

"Get it through your head Bella – he doesn't love you anymore and he was never going to change you. Maybe he was disgusted at the thought of spending eternity with you and that was why he was never going to change you – maybe that was why he ran away in the first place" I cut in, growling deep in my throat

"Jacob, please don't make this any worse than it needs to be" Edward whispers in my ear, putting his arm around my waist and pulling me closer to him

"Jacob, Jacob, Jacob – here is the thing. Your words will not hurt me anymore – of course I am not over Edward – he was my soul mate and I doubt I will ever be fully over him, but I have moved on to bigger and better things" Bella says, turning slightly to smile at Marcus

"Sorry to interrupt but we are not here to discuss the misguided lives of the hormonal teen wolf and his vampire friend whose boyfriend he started sleeping with. We are here to collect the child" Caius interrupts, taking a step forward, his eyes narrowed in to slits so small he could almost have them closed

"Your right, of course – I apologize" Bella whispers, taking Marcus' hand and walking back to stand with the other two, all of them looking at us now with expectation

"Did you think we would just hand our beautiful Sarah over to you?" Carlisle asks, crossing his arms across his middle and looking over at his fellow vampires with more anger than I have ever seen from the man

"I had hoped you would be smart enough to do so, yes" Aro nods, his fake smile sending another painful set of shakes to rock my body.

A wave of calm washes over me, leaving me slightly light headed, and looking around I can tell that the same thing has happened to almost everyone else – including the Volturi. The only person who looked normal was Jasper – he must be using his power in order to keep us all calm.

"This must be the amazing power you posses, correct?" Aro asks, turning to look over at Jasper, who stiffens slightly at being spoken to

"I have the ability to manipulate people's emotions" Jasper answers, his face a mask of indifference as the leader of the Volturi walks closer toward him

"What a wonderful gift it is, would you care to join us? I imagine you would do well in Italy" Aro says, his face twisting in to a wicked smile

"Aro we are not here to find new recruits. We are here for the child" Caius interrupts, clearly getting more and more frustrated by the second

"Right you are Caius" Aro says, shaking his head and retaking his post just near the other Volturi members and Bella, his smile disappearing as he looks over at Edward and I

"Give us the child or we are going to have to take her by force" he says, narrowing his eyes, looking completely dangerous for the first time since I had first lain eyes on the leech

"It looks like force it is than" Emmett shouts, running full pelt toward the guard that had advanced toward us from behind the Volturi.

Emmett isn't alone for long, almost instantly the pack have jumped in to the fight – I can see a blur of colour mixed with white as Emmett and the pack make work of the young vampires the Volturi had bought with them

"Are you going to fight alongside the mutts and young Emmett?" Aro asks, looking over at Carlisle

"I am afraid we are – yes" Carlisle sighs, slamming his fist in to the side of Aro's head so quickly that even I had trouble catching it with my super speed and vampire/wolf abilities

Esme and Jasper both take off to fight with some of the guard as Marcus, Bella and Caius all approach

"Your mine mutt boy" Caius hisses, jumping directly toward me, his teeth gleaming as he attempts to catch me off guard and sink them in to my neck. I concentrate on his form – so pale and translucent as it speeds toward me – I concentrate with everything I can, using my urge to phase to encourage me as I force him backward – he lands with a loud crack in to the side of the house – my telekinesis has finally worked when I wanted it too

"I am going to take care of the blonde bloodsucker" I hiss, racing forward and pushing my hands in his hair – I pull him up, forcing him to look at me – I had done a lot of training and I was going to make sure it pays off if it means I can protect my daughter.

I slam his head in to the ground, relishing in the cracking sound that fills my ears as the porcelain skin on his face cracks just above his eyebrow

"It is going to take a lot more that this to keep me down" Caius shouts, slamming his legs in to my stomach, causing me to land with a loud thud on the opposite side of the lawn – right in the middle of the wolf, Cullen and Vampire smack down.

"It is going to take a lot more than that to keep me down as well" I shout, running full pelt toward him, urging my mind to end up behind him – reminding myself of the advantage I will have if I can come in behind him – I wanted nothing more than that in the moment.

A strange pull jerks me forward from behind my navel and I find myself behind Caius, and just over his shoulder I see another me – a solid me – running toward the leech.

When the solid version of me – the real me – hits the vampire in the stomach I quickly grab hold of his head, ripping in the opposite direction to the other me.

Caius' head comes clean off – he is staring up at me with wide eyes – clearly the progress I have made with my abilities has not become news down in Italy. I can't help but smirk at this before the strange pull happens just behind my navel again.

"Jacob, that was amazing" Rosalie shouts, easily dodging the punches Marcus is trying to hit her with

I quickly take a look around, desperate to see how everyone is doing.

Alice, Jasper, Esme, Emmett and all of my pack members are slowly, but surely, taking care of the guard the Volturi had bought with them. It looked like they had managed to get through more than half of them and nobody appeared injured.

Carlisle and Aro were fighting in the middle of the yard. Both of them so quick and graceful with the experience they have between them to see who is winning – it seems like a fair fight to me.

Finally my eyes land on Edward – he has Bella firmly against a tree, his red eyes narrowed dangerously – she looks scared, almost as though she is ready to plead with him to spare her – why did I leave Edward to Bella? It is unfair that he have to fight his once lover when none of this is his fault.

"Edward, can you take Caius' pieces and burn them?" I shout, holding Caius' head away from my body as he attempts desperately to bite me

"Jacob, I am fine. I heard your thoughts – you have nothing to worry about – Bella has made her decision, I am afraid she is going to have to live with that" he sighs, kicking at Caius' body – a few feet from him – so that it lands with a small thud in front of me.

With one final look around I take the blonde leeches head and torso, tossing them ahead, just near the edge of the forest, before I rush inside and grab the matches – not even looking at Embry or my daughter – there was no need to get distracted now.

I flick the match across the side and throw it down on top of the blonde, knowing that he would never rise again and feeling no remorse what so ever – he was the one that had caused the most problems anyway – it was only fitting that he be the first to go.

A blur flashes beside me and I quickly turn desperate to see what was going on. Edward has landed against the side of the house – wincing in pain he pulls himself up, his eyes going wide for a moment.

A sharp pain runs through my stomach and I look down quickly – Bella is beside me, her sharp teeth penetrating my skin. It is painful – like the last time I had been bitten all over again, only this time I don't think Edward is going to be able to help me by sucking the venom out – not when there is so much going on

"Bella, why did you do that?" Edward shouts, his red eyes turning darker as he speeds over, his first connecting with her nose, knocking her back and causing me to fall to the floor, blood seeping from my stomach as my wolf side is unable to heal it

Edward bends down beside me and takes my shirt off, desperate to suck the venom from my system because I have a feeling I got lucky last time – I don't think I will be as well off now – it is burning from my stomach through my system and too my head. My part vampire side is not fighting it off, my wolf side is burning within, desperate for me to phase, but the pain is unbearable – there is no way I am going to be able to phase.

Bella rushes over, using her shoulder to push Edward away from me and quickly following after him

I can no longer see anything, the sky above me is beautiful – almost peaceful – but even that is hard to see as the pain intensifies and my dark eyes begin to water.

What if this is it for me? What if I die right now? What if Bella is the one who delivered my final blow? Would the irony be lost on everyone except for me? What would happen with Edward and Sarah if this is it for me? Hopefully he will live a long and happy life without me, instilling upon our daughter the values and life lessons I assume we would be doing together.

"Jake, are you ok?"

I try and open my eyes – they are heavy and I can still hear the loud crashes, deep growls and ear piercing howls of the battle going on around me

"Wow, Jacob this is bad – here let me help you"

I try and put a face to the voice – I know that voice. But with the blinding pain running through me I can't seem to think of anything

Someone pushes down on my stomach as they lean down, clearly to suck the venom out. I close my eyes again knowing what it felt like when Edward had done it – I wish Edward was the one doing it now – but there is no way that is going to be happening. So I am just going to have to close my eyes and thank my lucky stars that another Cullen is willing to suck my blood clean of venom.

I wait impatiently as the pain gets worse – why was this person not helping me. I open my eyes and see Bella, her evil face contorted as she stares down at me

"Did you think it would be that easy Jacob? No, you will not be saved this time"

I groan loudly and notice that Edward and Alice are now in a fight with Jane and Alec – how had I not seen them here before? They are equally matched and I can't help but want to give them a hand

I concentrate hard – desperate to send my wolf self over there to take at least one of the witch twins out so that Edward could take care of Bella. I turn my head, not wanting to look at the fight – Emmett is beside me, his eyes wide open and his arms and legs missing – had something happened to him?

The sight of Emmett – so fun loving and accepting – broken in to pieces' like this and waiting – praying – that his body will put itself together before someone burns the pieces is enough to send me over the edge.

The loud phasing crack fills the air and I fling myself up, completely startling Bella as I knock her off her feet. I sink my teeth deep in to her arm and pull, revelling slightly in the way she screams, her eyes comically wide.

"Jacob, how did you do that?" she gasps, looking behind me – my not so solid human self was standing behind Jane and Alec – effectively distracting the two of them, giving Edward and Alice enough time to take Alec's arms and pull them apart, throwing them directly in to the fire

"No, Alec" Jane screams, turning toward Alice and using her power to cause the pixie haired girl immense pain. Edward knocks Jane in to a nearby tree before tossing the rest of her twins body in to the fire that Caius' had met his final moments

The not so solid me disappears – I am definitely getting better at controlling my powers – but I still have a long way to go.

Bella pulls herself up and jumps on my back, digging her porcelain like nails in to the skin on the back of my neck. I can feel her breath on my throat as she slams her teeth in to me. The pain comes back tenfold – not that it was gone. I just had enough fear, anger and adrenaline pumping through me that I couldn't feel it.

I drop down, phasing back to human form instantly when I hit the ground. My naked body is shivering with pain as the fresh injection of venom mingles in my blood system with the older injection, making the burning even more painful than before.

"Bella, leave Jacob alone" Edward hisses, rushing forward and slamming in to the girl, clearly stopping her from whatever it was she was about to do when she bent down.

The pain is intense, and I close my eyes, not wanting to feel it anymore and almost begging for death – the only thing keeping me from giving in completely is the image in my head of myself with Sarah and Edward – hanging out at the Cullen house with my pack brothers and Edward's family – trouble free and happy at last.

**So, I had to stop this chapter there. Sure it was kind of short, but that is where it needs to be stopped so that Edward can take over in the next chapter.**

**Sorry again for taking so long.**

**PrettyTwisted**


End file.
